Loving Faking Dating
by WaveFire
Summary: AU:What do you do if you want to break up with your girlfriend without breaking her heart? Right: Pretend you're gay What do you do to make your best friend (whom you're madly in love with by the way) jealous so he finally gets his acts together? Right: Fake-Date your stepbrother. When Finn and Kurt develop their "foolproof" plan, chaos can't be stopped!
1. Prologue

Hands tightly intertwined we stepped into the choir room.

Ignoring the other's surprised gapes, I went directly to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. S.? We have an announcement to make."

Still in visible shock our choir director nodded and stepped back from the piano.

Earning a reassuring smile from my partner, I took a deep breath and turned to my New Directions family.

I gathered all the courage I had and hoped they wouldn't judge me.

"So, guys. It took me some time to realize, but... I figured out what I want."

I gave Brad a sign and the soft sound of the piano filles the room.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer. _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

_What started out as friendship, _

_Has grown stronger. _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

The soft high voice took over and I could clearly hear the smile in it.

"_And even as I wander, _

_I'm keeping you in sight. _

_You're a candle in the window, _

_On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. "_

In perfect harmony we took the chorus together and we really sound good together!_  
_

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, _

_And throw away the oars, forever._

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, _

_Come crushing through your door, _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. "_

The other's glances said it all. They looked from shocked over surprised to amused, but thankfully no one looked offended so I decided to drop the bomb.

"It's probably kinda obvious now, but I want to make it official: Kurt and I are dating."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it so far, let me know what you think:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters (although I'd love to!)**  
**Song used: Can't fight this feeling - Reo Speedwagon**


	2. (No) Heartbreak

**One week before**

"The wedding was SO beautiful, you can't believe it. The dress was a dream, simply. A. Dream! Although, they could have had a better band. That lead singer girl couldn't hit the high notes nearly as good as I would have been able to..."

At that point I zoned out on only half listened to Rachel gushing about her cousin's wedding last weekend and what a shame it was that I didn't attend it. Not that I didn't wanted to, but if I ditched football extra-practice the same weekend, I'd so be kicked out of the team.

I actually don't know what's worse. Of course football was physically exhausting, but Rachel was, like, emotionally exhausting. I love her, really but sometimes I ask myself if we were better off just being friends.

I wouldn't have to look out for everything I say, didn't have to worry about hurting her feelings because of my obvious insensitivity. At least everyone says I'm not sensitive.

"And the bridesmaid's dresses! They were cut exactly the same, but were in different shades of red.

When we're getting married after I graduate from NYADA I want my girls to wear the same kind of dresses, but they shall be blue with soft green flowers."

I froze. When did that happen? Rachel planning our wedding?!

I don't know what I'll eat for breakfast tomorrow. I don't even know if I want to go to New York after graduation.

"Rachel, Stop!" I somehow blurted out "Slow down. We're not getting married!"

Her eyes grew wide and slowly filled with tears. So much for my sensitivity.

"You don't want to marry me?", she whispered.

Oh my gosh, I can't tell her I just wanna be friends when she gives me those eyes. I can't break her heart!

"I can't" And at that point I totally lost control over my logical, ration and last bit intelligent thinking and the words came out before I was able to stop them.

"Rachel, I realized something. I cant marry you, because I... I think I'm gay."

Her gaze softened, but the tears didn't disappear. She quickly blinked them away and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're not mad?", I asked confused.

She broke away and looked me in the eyes "Well, I probably should be offended that you find out that you're gay while we are dating, but no, I'm not mad. My dads dated girls before they found out how they felt, too. I'd never judge you"

She linked our arms and we continued walking through the hallways.

"Sooo, is there a special guy you laid your eyes on?", She asked, a curious grin on the face.

And as it goes, one lie chases the other "Yeah" I took a deep breath and lost control over my brain the second time "I think I like Kurt."

To my surprise I heard Rachel chuckle and catche her eye, feeling really insecure.

"You're about a year late. I think he kinda likes Blaine now, but none of them seems to get there accts together. Maybe you should take a chance?"

"Take a chance?" I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Yeah, ask him out on a date, tell him how you feel. You know he won't judge you!"

"NO", I almost shouted, feeling the panic rising up. "Rachel I can't. I'm not even ready to come out yet. I just figured it out. Maybe I'm just confused?"  
"Even more of a reason to ask him. You don't have to come out to everyone, yet. Go out with him and if you are sure about it you can come out and if you're only confused, we pretend it never happened." Well I have to admit, she has a point.

"Okay I'll do it", I finally gave in "But can we wait 'til after Glee? I don't feel like doing it right now."  
My now ex-girlfriend shot me a sympathetic smile. "Of course we can" With those words she headed to the choir room, muttering something about talking to Mr. Schue.

I breathed out in relief.

I broke up with her without breaking her heart. A smile found it's way onto my face.

Then it hit me: I broke up with Rachel by pretending to be gay.

With 'feelings' for my _stepbrother_.

I'm screwed.

**Kurt POV**

"No seriously. She can talk with her mouth closed!", Blaine tried to convince me with his newest piece of information about his favorite actress.

"Blaine, no one can talk with their mouth closed. It's physically impossible!" I explained and felt a little like talking to a five year old.

He pouted and pulled out his phone. His fingers flew across the screen and a moment later he showed me a video and really. There she was, talking with her mouth closed.

I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Okay, Okay, you were right. It probably is possible". A grin spread across his face. He really looks so cute when he grins like that, or when he pouts or laughs. Actually he always looks cute and sexy and absolutely gorgeous.

'Stop staring!' I told myself and focused back n our conversation.

"So, I was right... Do I get anything for being incredibly intelligent?"  
'A kiss!', I thought. "A cookie", I said.

"I could never say no to a cookie", my best friend replied and shot me another warm smile. He really has to stop smiling at me like that!

"Lima Bean after Glee today?", I asked and Blaine was only able to nod, because that moment Rachel rushed into the room with Mr. Schue right behind her and Glee practice started.

"So guys. The topic of this week's assignment is...", he paused, trying and failing to build up tension "'Revelations' Choose a song which reveals something about you that you were always afraid to admit. It doesn't have to be a personal secret if that makes you uncomfortable. We'll start presenting tomorrow."

Shoot, the only revelation I could make was that I was crazily inn love with the boy next to me, but even that was obvious to all Glee club members except of said boy.

But I can't just reveal my feelings in a Glee assignment, can I? Actually it wasn't that bad.

So I made a decision: I, Kurt Hummel, will serenade Blaine Anderson this week.

Or so I thought.

I did not expect my dear stepbrother and his girlfriend to totally mess up my plan.

Just as I was about to exit the room to get coffee with Blaine, Rachel stopped me. Besides the two of us only Finn and Blaine were in the room now.

"Kurt, can you stay back a second?" She asked and gave me a look that this was important.

"Sure", I replied " Blaine can you wait outside? It won't take long, I hope" Rachel nodded and shushed my best fiend out of the room.

She took my hand and led me to the chairs, implying it would be better if I sat.

I shot her an incredulous look. I'm in the New Directions, what could possibly shock me here?"  
"First of all", Rachel began and took hands hand. "Finn and I are not dating anymore" Like I said, THAT shall shock me?! "And then Finn has something to tell you", she finished and gave Finn an encouraging smile. I turned to Finn and looked into his eyes expectantly.

He looked back and I saw a hint of panic in his eyes, but mostly they seemed to said 'Whatever happens, please play along and say yes!'

I just got more curious, slightly nervous and a little bit amused.

"Kurt, would you..." He paused and tried t calm down "Would you go out with me? Like, on a date?"

Okay, I take it back. Now I WAS happy that I was sitting.

A year and a half ago I would have been on cloud nine at this question but now I was just irritated and shocked.

I was pretty sure Finn was not gay and just pretended to be but I didn't know why the heck he would do that! Rachel didn't seem to know so I decided not to give him away.

"A date, like in a date date? Romantically?" I asked and gave him a small wink to show I was playing along. Rachel didn't notice and Finn relaxed a little and nodded.

'Why not', I thought. I finally had a guy to make Blaine jealous, an opportunity I've been waiting for for months.

And because my brain didn't bother to think of the consequences or what exactly I was about to agree to, I said: "I'd love to go on a date with you"

I could swear Rachel let out a tiny squeal. Without another word I left the room. On the way to my car I allowed a grin to appear on my face.

Then It hit me:  
I found a guy to make Blaine jealous with.

Who happens to be my _stepbrother._

Who isn't even gay.

I'm screwed!

* * *

**AN: Yey, the first real chapter is online :)**

**I hope you like it;)**

**I know how I want the story to go on and I will follow my plan, but if you have any ideas or wishes what should happen, you can suggest it and I look if I can put it into the story at some point. It would be really amazing because if you did, I could make the story longer:)**

**First review anyone? :)**


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Glee.

* * *

2)

Half an hour later I sat across from Blaine in the Lima Bean, our coffees and Blaine's cookie in front of us and talked about the Glee assignment.

"So what's your big secret you want to reveal? Will you finally admit your addiction to bowties?" I joked but corrected myself "On second thought, that wouldn't be a revelation, it's painfully obvious"

Blaine pouted and stuck out his tongue at me

"Only if you sing about your addiction to scarfs", he retorted and took a bite of his cookie.

"You didn't answer my question", I accused and reached out to steal a piece of said cookie, but Blaine just snatched it our of my reach.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a revelation", he smirked "And what will you reveal?"

I froze "I... I don't know" And it was the truth. I can't pretend to go out with Finn and tell Blaine I'm in love with him. Hm... maybe Finn and I can work out a sing together. He could have his "outing" and I have a song. Well if he actually wants to "come out".

Then another thought hit me. What if Finn really was gay and I just totally misread the look he gave me and it was really anxiousness because I was the first guy he has asked out? But no! Finn is the straightest boy I know, he can only be pretending.

"Hello? Earth to Kurt?"

I snapped back into reality as Blaine waved his hand in front of my face. He grinned "Where were your thoughts?"

"I just...," I started, desperately thinking of a cover story. "You know... never mind, It doesn't matter"

Blaine looked at me sceptically but decided, much to my relief, to drop the subject.

"So, what do you do on Thursday? Wanna have a movie night? You know, because we don't have school on Friday and so I thought we could use the take the opportunity", he rambled. I really wanted to say yes, but I had a plan to fulfill"  
"Actually, Blaine, I can't. I have a date." Finn and I didn't agree on a special day so I decided to make this decision.

Blaine's face fell slightly. There was a lot of disappointment in his eyes, but also something different. Jealousy? Should my plan really work out already? Probably I was just seeing what I was wishing to see. He recovered quickly and asked with a half-faked smile: "And who is the lucky guy?"

I hesitated and he added: "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone"

Of course I could trust him, of course he wouldn't tell. But I can't do that to Finn,or my plan.  
"I'm sorry, but he isn't really ready to come out yet. As soon as he is I'll tell you, okay?"

"You go out with a closeted guy? I thought you wanted someone out and proud?", he exclaimed, referring to a conversation we had a couple of days ago.

"I know what I said, but he's figuring out what he wants and I kinda like him. I'm sure he'll be ready soon." That was more of a lie than all of the other lies were. Finn will never be ready to come out. "And by the way. I can date whoever I want!" I added sounding more harsh than I wanted to.

Blaine held up his hands in surrender "Hey, I'd never tell you who to date. I just don't want you to get hurt and used as an experiment. I care too much about you."  
My heart actually melted at his words and it took all my self control to not to grin like a maniac. Maybe this ridiculous play will really work out, maybe when he finds out the guy is Finn, he will do anything to win me back, although he actually never really had me. Maybe... well if Finn agrees to the plan. And maybe it will end in a disaster, Probably the disaster will happen.

"Kurt? I think you zoned out again."

For the second time today I snapped out of my thoughts and gave my best friend an apologetic smile. "I'm just really tired. I think I'll head home. See you tomorrow, Blaine."  
I stood up and he did, too.

"I'll walk you to you car. Wouldn't want you to black out on the way", he said and we left the coffee shop. At the car he asked. "Are you awake enough to drive, or shall I give you a ride?"

I pondered the options, I really WAS tired, but not enough to not to be able to drive, but on the other hand I wanted to send more time with Blaine and he was so cute when he was concerned.

So I yawned extra loud and said: "A ride sounds wonderful"

The way to my house we chatted about the usual topics and sang along to the radio. When Blaine's car stood in the driveway we got out of it and hugged each other goodbye.

"Can I call you later?", Blaine asked, seriously worried that I may say no.

"You don't have to ask, Blainers", I teased and he went back to his car. I watched him driving away and opened the door.

"FINN HUDSON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Finn

As soon as I came home I went straight up to my room and started thinking. What have I done? I can't go on pretending to be gay, but I can't tell Rachel the truth. She would hate me. The easiest way to get out of it was to go go out on a 'date' with Kurt and 'find out' that I was just confused. Yes! That's a plan. Satisfied with myself I started my homework

I was halfway through a history paper when I hears the door opening. I braced myself for Kurt's entrance, hopefully he wasn't too mad.

"FINN HUDSON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Okay maybe he was mad. Kurt's voice sounded angry, no question, but there was something else, hope maybe? Determination?  
The next moment my door swung open and Kurt stormed in. "Hudson, I give you exactly five minutes to explain to me why I am about to go out on a date with you?!", he hissed, sat down on my bed and waited.

I sighed, "Okay. So Rachel was at her cousin's wedding and she thought it was so great and everything and then she started to plan our wedding and I panicked! I'm not ready to marry. So I said I can't marry her and she looked at me with those big brown eyes and I just could not break her heart. And then my brain was shut off and I told her I was gay. When she asked if there was a special boy I said I like you and she said I was a year late, because you like Blaine now, but she dared me to ask you out so we can find out if I'm surely gay and have a coming out or we can just forget about it. I'm really sorry that I brought you in there, you can just dump me or say you never want to see me again, which could be a little difficult, because we live in the same house, but..."  
"Finn", Kurt interrupted my ramble, sounding amused. "Although I still think that you have to think before you speak, I'm sure we'll find a solution."  
"Yeah, I know. I already found one! We just go out and I say I found out I'm not gay. Sounds perfect, doesn't it", I suggested and couldn't keep a little bit of pride out of my voice. What? It's the prefect plan"

I kinda expected Kurt to agree immediately, but he suddenly looked alarmed and not happy at all.

"NO!", he exclaimed and I took a steep back. "I mean, are you aware of the fact that Rachel will be expecting you two to come back together when you tell her?"

"Uhhm, I didn't even think about that", I admitted. So my perfect plan wasn't perfect and not an option or I really had to break Rachel's heart.

"I thought so", my stepbrother said "But you can be happy that I always have an idea. I mean Rachel was right about me liking Blaine. So there is something in this chaos-to-come for me as well."

I looked at him wondering what he meant.

"I can make him jealous, Finn. It's the perfect opportunity! So you wanna hear my plan?"  
I nodded eagerly, but a little scared nevertheless. Kurt had THAT look in his face, the one he has when he's planning something big. I wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad sign.

"Okay, great. So listen closely, we'll do it like that..."

* * *

**AN:**

**So this is chapter three:)**  
**I hope you liked it**

**A big thank you to my first 4 reviewers. When I saw them I was so giddy that someone actually reads my story! Someone other than my classmates :D**

**So we'll get to know more about Kurt's more or less genius plan the next chapter. I try to update as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for reading and please review:)**

**PS: Who can guess Blaine's favourite actress from chapter 1 (not the prolouge)? The one who can talk with her mouth closed. Does anyone know who I'm referring to?**


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any song I mentioned**

* * *

My brother is a genius, I freakin' genius. Our plan way foolproof and I directly started looking for songs.

"Thank you for doing this for me, little bro", I said and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, you got me in this mess, I have to get the best out of it.", Kurt smirked and excused himself to do his homework.

I went back to my English paper but before I could really get into it, my phone buzzed and Rachel's smiling face appeared on the screen. "Hey Rach", I greeted "What's up?"

"_I just wanted to know you're doing. Any news on the dating side?"  
_Of course that's what she wanted.

"Well... We go on a date on Thursday. Well we won't really go out , but we'll have a date at our house so we don't run into anyone we know. Our parents have an invitation at a friend's house, they won't be home 'til midnight."

I heard a squeal on the other line .

"_Oh my goodness. That's so sweet. What are you gonna wear? Shall I hep you get ready? You know Kurt has an impeccable fashion sense. You can't s´disappoint him!"_

"Thanks Rachel, but I think I can handle it. Kurt gave me more than one so called fashion interventions. So what will you sing as you glee assignment?"

That was her cue and she talked the next hour about which song she wants to sing, what dress she will wear to accentuate it and speculations about the other's songs. It felt good that I now was able to zone out without feeling bad about it. When she finally hung up (not without giving me some date advice) it was already 9pm and I noticed I missed dinner.

Mum and Burt both had to work late today so nobody called me for it. Hoping Kurt had cooked something I went downstairs and found him on the couch, phone clutched to his ear.

"No , Blaine, I will NOT tell you which song I'll sing!...Yes it is still a secret... You want to bribe me with a cookie? How old are you?", he laughed and I smiled as I cleared my throat. His head shot up and he motioned me to wait a minute.

"Sorry, Blaine, I gotta go, Finn probably found out he's starving now. See you tomorrow. Night Blaine... yeah, you too."

He turned to me with a dopey smile n his face.

"You're really falling for him, aren't you?", I teased and he flushed pink. "Probably" he mumbled and looked at his lap.

"I hope it all works out for you two" And I meant it. Kurt deserves to be happy and Blaine can make him happy.

"Thanks", he flashed me an earnest smile and we walked into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat? I could make sandwiched, salad or some simple pasta."

"You're the best brother ever", I exclaimed and added: "Sandwiches, please" He chuckled and started making dinner.

Two hours later I lay in day and replayed the day in my head. What a chaos" I thought and drifted to sleep

**Kurt**

The days until Thursday passed by like every other day.

Mercedes and Sam revealed with an awesome version of Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' that they were dating for two months now. Nobody was surprised, in fact, we all kinda knew but didn't want to ask.

On Wednesday Rachel sang _My Heart Will Go On _and admitted that Titanic was her favourite movie. I suspect she just wanted an excuse to sing Celine Dion.

Blaine and I still went on our coffee "dates" and talked about everything except my date on Thursday. Apart from that he didn't seem to act any differently and I began to wonder if he really didn't care or just didn't want to think about it. On Thursday after school we sat in the Lima Bean and for the first time this week, Blaine mentioned the evening.

"So what will you wear tonight? You know, for your date with the mystery guy" Did he sound a little bitter?

"I don't know", I admitted "I need something that is elegant, but not overdressed"

"Well, you're Kurt Hummel, it's practically impossible four you to NOT find something mind blowing.", he teased, being his cheery self again.

Did he really think my outfits are mindblowing? Suddenly I noticed the clock over the counter.  
"Darn! It's late. I gotta run Blaine. See you tomorrow?", I asked and got ready to go.

"Sure", he answered "You need someone to either gush or rant about your date"

'What would he like more' I asked myself, hoping for the latter.

"Probably" I grinned and hugged him. When he pulled back he looked me in the eyes and pressed a quick kiss on my cheek "Be careful, okay? You deserve someone who's proud about who he is and proud to be with you. I don't want to talk you out of dating this guy, but if he insists on staying in the closet, consider the relationship twice, okay?"

I almost teared up at those words and engulfed him in another hug.

"Thank you. I'll watch out. I'm not really interested in my heart being broken" I winked and left the coffee shop. Outside I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. How can a single person be SO cute?

At home I started to get ready for my "date". If it was a real date, I's start to panic and look frantically for something to wear.

But because Finn and I just wanted to hang out at home I decided on a par of comfortable yet stylish sweatpants and a simple T-Shirt.

Finn waited downstairs for me and when I appeared in the living room he grinned: "Ready for our date?"

I smiley and pretended to be a love-struck teenage girl. "Om MY! I'm on a date with Finn quarterback Hudson!" I squealed and tackled him into a hug. He laughed and hugged me back, a little less enthusiastic.

"Okay since you're the one who asked me out, what shall we do?" Finn and I agreed to lie as little as possible, mainly because Finn was a terrible liar (how he managed to sell the whole gay-thing to Rachel was still a mystery to me) and I always felt bad after lying to Blaine.

"After I told Rachel we'd be staying here, she suggested we can cook dinner together and watch a movie. That's an idea?"

"Great, although... I don't want you near the kitchen supplies. I have an idea!" With that I rushed into the kitchen and began to make a lasagna. "Finn? Can you hand me the lasagna sheets and get the tomatoes?" He did as he was told

"Voila, we cooked dinner together", I grinned as he handed me the food.

I heard him murmur something like "Genius" and he disappeared into the living room.

When the lasagna was finally finished I called out for Finn.

"Honeeey, dinner's ready", I chirped and heard him chuckle. "Oh, you shouldn't have", he mock-flirted with a feign-flustered expression. We locked eyes and cracked up.

Dinner went on in a similar way, we fake-flirted and I started to like out plan more and more. Afterwards Finn volunteered to do the dished while I made some popcorn and picked a movie.

Finn groaned as I showed him my choice but agreed to watch _Beastly._

"So you don't have to lie to Rachel when she asks if we watched a romantic movie", I explained but secretly just wanted to ogle Alex Pettyfer, the only guy (besides Blaine, of course)who managed to look hot even as a beast. We sat next to each other and I put my head on Finn's shoulder.

It wasn't the first time we cuddled like that and that way we could add couch-snugglling to our what-we-have-done-on-our-date list.

"Seriously dude? You've watched this movie like 10 times and you still cry like a baby at the end?", my stepbrother teased when the credits appeared on the screen.

"Shut up" It's romantic", I half-sobbed, half hissed." Finn only laughed and stood up.

"Well Mr. Hummel, I'm afraid our time is up. You have a 10pm curfew and it's 9.55"

I faked a heartbroken expression and stood up, too.

"Okay, Mr. Hudson. I have to say, this was a very interesting date."

"I couldn't agree more", he laughed then probably thought of something, because his expression suddenly changed.

"Kiss me", he blurted out.

I froze. He can't be serious! "Finn, this "date" has be awkward-free, which I really didn't expect. Let's just keep it that way.", I pleaded, signing quotation marks at the word date.

"No! Rachel will ask and she will know when I'm lying!"  
"Then don't! Not everyone kisses at their first date!", I exclaimed, starting to get desperate.

"Please, Kurt. She said it was one step to find out if I'm really gay!"; he looked just as desperate as I felt.

It was pointless to argue and I mean, I kissed Brittany when I fake-dated her, so I could handle Finn.

"Okay", I reluctantly said "But under one condition! You kiss me. I want to tell Blaine that I was kissed."  
"Fine. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Blaine are something like that." With that he came closer and carefully grabbed my waist. I did as he told and tried to imagine Blaine. My eyes squeezed shut and braced myself for the kiss. When his lips touched mine I slowly lifted my hands to his his shoulders and leaned in a bit.

It felt weird, like kissing my brother. Well, I WAS kissing my brother. As I pictured Blaine instead of Finn I relaxed a little and slightly kissed back.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. We jumped apart and I looked into a pair of very familiar eyes

"Hi Dad", I squeaked "You're home early"

* * *

**uh-oh... What will daddy say? :D**

Guys you are amazing! 10 reviews for 3 chapters? that's so great.:)  
I'm really happy about any single one.

**To answer one of the guest reviews: I agree it would be really funny if Finn fell for Puck, but that's not how the story will end, sorry :D**

**By the way: The actress I mentioned last chapter is Ashley Benson. She plays Hanna Marin in Prettly Little Liars. It's a great show! **

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Please review :)**


	5. The Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

"_Hi dad", I squeaked "You're home early"_

"Burt?", Carole appeared behind him "Is everything alright? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost. And why are the boys redder than our garden tomatoes?" She laughed nervously, trying to break the tension. If I didn't know better, I say he waled in on you two" I it was possible I flushed a deeper shade of red and her eyes widened when she noticed she was right.

"Boys", my dad finally found his voice again "I give you five minutes to figure out how to explain... this... Carol and I go change into something a little more comfortable and when we're back we four will have a little...uhm talk. Understand it?"

Finn and I could only nod and Dad and Carole disappeared up the stairs.

When they were gone I fell backwards on the couch and buried my face into my hands. Time to state the obvious.

"Finn, we forgot one thing in our great plan" Our parents!" I really wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry right now. Finn groaned.

"This will be worse than when Burt gave me 'the talk'"

"My dad gave you The Talk?!"  
"Yeah, when Rachel and I started dating again and he walked in on us, like, the fourth time or so. It was horrible"

"Okay, I don't want to hear any more of that! What's more important right now is how do we explain this?" I gestured to the space between our bodies "to my dad and your mum. The truth or stick with the story?" My dad is maybe a little naive, but he isn't dumb, we'd have to do a really convincing job to get him o believe us.

"Let's stick with the plan. I don't think my mum will be happy that I lied to Rachel to break up with her.", Finn suggested. Of course Dad won't be happy either, but I don't think I can lie to him like that.

"Well, aside from the fact that they will know we're lying, we can try... Just let me do the talking, okay?", I finally gave in and told him to sit next to me on the couch. Once he was seated I heard footsteps on the stairs and took his hand into mine.

When Dad and Carole came into the room Dad still looked shocked and most of all confused, while Carole had an amused smirk on her face. 'okay' I decided inwardly 'Lying? Not gonna work'

Dad sat down on the armchair and Carole just stayed in the doorway, he looked at us expectantly, wanting us to clear his confusion.

"Boys, just tell me what's going on here. Can I still leave you two alone in the house?" You know, because Finn and Rachel were Not. Allowed. To!", he said, pointing out each word.

"Dad" I began awkwardly "Finn just figured out he likes boys and, well, he kinda likes me and maybe I'm not all over my crush from freshman year and we decided to try to ave a relationship." the last part was more a mumble, my gaze fixed on my lap.

"And why can't you look me in the eyes when you say that?" Dad started to sound angry so I locked eyes with him and slowly said "Finn and I are dating"

"Kurt, honey, why are you lying?", Carole's sweet voice came across the room. But before I culd say anything Finn protested: "He isn't lying!" To show that he slipped his arm around my waist. I tensed slightly quickly relaxed into his arm.

"Well", dad started, clearly felling more than a little uncomfortable "Since you two aren't blood-related and I didn't adopt Finn, you aren't doing anything illegal, although it would've been nice to hear it from you and not walk in on it. And the house rules are the same as they are for other girlfriends/boyfriends: Door stays open, no staying in each other's room after 11pm and..." His ramble was interrupted by Carole's laugh that echoed through the room. She walked to stand behind his chair and began to massage his tense neck and then shot us a disarming look.

Her voice was half-stern, half amused when she said: "And now I'd like to hear the truth!"

Now Finn wasn't able to keep it in any longer and he spilled everything. From his Rachel-disaster over my Blaine-disaster to tonight's events. I think my dad never looked more relieved.

"I'm not getting started about how wrong it is to have a break-up based on such a big lie, because it wouldn't bring anything", my dad began another little speech "but I want to warn you to not to go too far with these lies. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are teenagers, stubborn teenagers I have to add, and you have to learn from your mistakes. I Don't say it is right what you're doing, because you know yourself that it isn't but I'm not gonna give you a speech about it. Carole, what do you think?"  
Carole looked at us with a soft smile "I totally agree. Nothing to add", she said with a wink.

"Okay so that this is clarified, let's go to bed", Dad suggested and we all happily agreed.

Finn:

Friday after this incredibly embarrassing evening I met up with Rachel at her place.

As expected she fired questions at me: What we did, if we really cooked,what movie we were watching, what I wore, what Kurt wore. Surprising that she didn't ask for every word I said. And of course she asked THE question: "Did you kiss?"

Not sure how to react to sound believable "Uhm... yeah", I admitted and ducked my head. Rachel's a

squeal mus have been heard all the way to New York and I had to cover my ears.

"Did he kiss you back?"

Did he kiss me back? Well he started, until...

"Yep, he started to but then, our parents kinda walked in. They should've been at a friend's party, but apparently their daughter fell of their garden swings and had to go to the ER so they send them home."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock "Weird way to come out... Were they okay with it?", she asked concerned.

Okay, so she didn't say what "it" is, and thy were pretty okay with Kurt and my plan.

"Yeah, they were, they were actually really supportive. Of course it was a shock, but they'll stand by me, whatever I decide to do." I even managed to smile a little shyly at those words. This plan is really improving my acting skills!  
"So you want to come out?" she went on with her interrogation and I told her about the idea Kurt had how I could come out.

"Genius", she muttered "Kurt's a genius!"

"He really is", I agreed.

The rest of the day we spent talking about anything and everything until Rachel remembered she had promised her dad's to go to the grocery store today and practically kicked me out.

Home alone I finally managed to finish the bunch of homework our teachers gave us. They really think only because there is a day off, we have nothing better to do than to sit at our desks and wreck our brains.

Kurt probably has had a better day, 'cause he was singing and dancing when he came home.

"Finny, honey I'm home!" he called and I couldn't help but laugh Finny? No one called me that in ages.

"Someone's in a good mood", I teased.

"Yep! I think out plan works. Blaine looked reeeaally jealous when I told him about the kiss and kinda looked disappointed when I told him the 'mystery guy' finally has his coming out on Monday", he cheered and danced into his room.

I kinda wished Monday will never come.

* * *

**Poor Finn, great plan is not so great, is it?**

**I hope you liked Burt's reaction, because i don't think he's that kind of guy who would try to make the boys feel too guilty about the whole thing. I mean, he was young, too... some time ago :D**

**So guys, I need a little help: I know how I'll end this story but right now I don't have many ideas what awkward situations to put the boys into.**

**I'm planning a Warbler/New Diections party, without alcohol but with all the party games :D**

**So if you have any wishes or ideas how to tease our little boys, I'd be happy to hear them:)**


	6. Telling The Best Friend

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

**Kurt**

Friday after this incredibly embarrassing evening I met up with Blaine in the Lima Bean.

I didn't want to tell him about the evening immediately so we started with light conversation about the upcoming Glee performances, the latest issue of VOGUE and Cooper's most recent movie.

"Do you think he can somehow get us to the premiere in New York, so we can walk on the red carpet? I mean, your the superstar's brother..."

Blaine chuckled. "So you're only friends with me, because of my famous brother? I feel used!", he teased.

'No', I thought, I'm only friends with you, because you don't make a move to make me your boyfriend'

But I couldn't say that, of course, so I just retorted: "Maybe I am", lame, I know, but I somehow didn't find a witty reply.

"Okay, Kurt, I know you're dying to tell me about yesterday", Blaine obviously noticed my growing impatience "Spill it!"

Well, if he asks that nicely... I tried my best dreamy look and gushed: "It was sooo great. He was at my house and brought me a single red rose. Then we cooked together and dinner was SO fun! I even convinced him to watch Beastly with me and he cried in the end just like me!" Okay I may have added some details that were not entirely true, but these little lies were necessary!

Blaine wore an unreadable expression. It was his famous mask that didn't show any emotion. How shall I find out if he is jealous when his face doesn't give away anything?

"That's great, Kurt. I hope he makes you really happy. You deserve it, you know, you're kinda amazing.", he said, his voice as unemotional as his face, only softening at the last few words.

I blushed and smiled slightly at him. Time to drop the bomb: "And after the movie... He kissed me", I whispered and looked Blaine straight in the eyes.

Okay maybe it was NOT the perfect moment, because Blaine just took a sip of his coffee. He chocked and almost spit the coffee all over the table.

"Everything alright?", I asked and tried my best to look innocent and hide my smirk. Mission accomplished!

He coughed a few times and took deep breaths to calm down .

"Yeah, I'm okay. Only... surprised... You didn't seem to be the first-date-first-kiss person.", he said and I felt almost certain that the jealousy finally kicked in.

"Are you calling me a slut, Anderson. I thought you were happy for me?", I asked with mock-anger in my voice.

He didn't seem to get it and his eyes widened "No... of course not. I didn't mean to offend me, I just..."  
"It's okay, Blaine", I interrupted "I was only kidding. No need to freak out."

He relaxed, but the smile that crossed his face seemed fake. "Good, well I'm happy for you", he declared, but he didn't sound happy at all. That, on the other hand, made me happy and a bit guilty, because I should definitely not feel good about the fact that my best friend is in a bad mood. 'Well I like the reason behind it not the fact itself.', I reassured myself.

"Yeah, it was such a fun evening. Well, until my parents walked in on us"

"What?", Blaine chuckled and a real smile played on his lips.

"Yeah, but they were pretty okay with it. I'm afraid my dad will try to give me 'the talk' soon. Any tips to avoid it?", I asked. Hopefully Dad will have a _real _reason to do so soon.

But Blaine only shook his head and grinned mischievously. Suddenly a thought popped up in my head.

"I didn't tell you the best part, yet!", I exclaimed. Blaine's smile disappeared and a frown took its place, he gestured me to go on.

"He wants to come out on Monday! The guy, not my dad! You will finally be able to meet my boyfriend officially"

"B-boyfriend?", he spluttered. Oops, were Finn and I boyfriends? He didn't ask me and neither did I. So probably not... yet.

"I... I mean, boyfriend to be. Hopefully.", I tried to cover my slip and laughed nervously. "I think he plans to ask me before he comes out. Which is on Monday"

"You mentioned that", Blaine mumbled, avoiding my gaze. He clutched his coffee cup a little tighter. Oh my, he definitely is jealous. This is gonna be a great success.

Suddenly he stood up.

"Um, Kurt, I have to go. My mum's gonna be home soon and I promised to help her preparing dinner. See you on Monday, okay? I'm looking forward to meeting your boyfr... or whatever he is.", his smile looked more like a grimace when he quickly hugged me goodbye.

"Thanks, Blaine, this means really much to me!", I said and pressed a brief kiss on his cheek, just like he did a few days ago. I hope it wasn't to much, but when his face broke into an honest, though simply confused, smile I knew it was the right thing to do.

I really didn't like lying to Blaine, but now it really wasn't the time to feel guilty. It was all for Blaine and my happily ever after! I had to concentrate on our plan. Step one was done, step two will follow on Monday. Ignoring my remorse I went home to tell Finn about the success.

"Finny, honey, I'm home!", I yelled as I danced into house, humming _Not the boy next door_.

"Someone's in a good mood", Finn teased and I heard him laughing.

I went into his room and plopped down onto his bed.

"Yep!", I cheered. "I think out plan works. Blaine looked reeeaally jealous when I told him about the kiss and kinda looked disappointed when I told him the 'mystery guy' finally has his coming out on Monday", with these words I danced into my room to face my own homework, Finn didn't need to know about my 'boysfreinds-slip'

I was really looking forward to Monday, although I was slightly worried how the New Directions would take it.

**Finn**:

Monday came way to fast for my liking. While Kurt was really excited about the whole thing, I was scared. Well scared is an understatement. I was terrified.

Classes which used to go by in slow motion were finished in no time and far too soon it was time for Glee.

Kurt met me outside the choir room and we went over 'step two' (as he liked to call it) again. It actually was really easy. Not really different from what I usually did in Glee, I just had to sing... only the message I wanted to send was so different now.

"Ready?", Kurt asked me and I shook my head, panicking.

"Finn, you can do this, come on, it's gonna be so much easier after that. You know that no one in there will judge you or anything. You started it and now we have to go through with it, okay?", my brother's voice was gentle but stern.

I nodded and took his hand into mine.

"Wait!", I suddenly shouted. Kurt turned around and gave me an exasperated look. "We are not boyfriends yet, neither of us asked the other!", I know it was stupid, but just like the kiss, I can't lie about it.

Kurt's face softened and he looked me in the eyes. "Finn Hudson, will you be my boyfriend?"

I smiled: "Yes, I'd love to"

He kissed my hand and tugged me in the direction of the choir room.

Hands tightly intertwined we stepped inside.

Ignoring the other's surprised gapes, I went directly to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. S.? We have an announcement to make."

He was visibly shocked but took a step back from the piano.

Earning a reassuring smile from my 'boyfriend', I took a deep breath and turned to my New Directions family.

I gathered all the courage I had and hoped they wouldn't judge me like Kurt promised.

"Guys. It took me some time to realize, but... I figured out... what I want." I swear this great plan is improving my acting skills more than anything!

I gave Brad a sign and the soft sound of the piano filled the room.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer._

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

_What started out as friendship,_

_Has grown stronger._

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

Kurt's high voice took over and I saw him smiling proudly. At first I thought that he was proud because I really sang with him, but when I looked at him I saw that he glanced at Blaine. Following his gaze I noticed that Blaine's expression was not only shocked but indeed very jealous and a also little sad.

"_And even as I wander,_

_I'm keeping you in sight._

_You're a candle in the window,_

_On a cold, dark winter's night._

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. "_

In perfect harmony we took the chorus and we really sounded good together!

Not as good as me and Rachel or Kurt and Blaine, but nevertheless pretty good.

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,_

_And throw away the oars, forever._

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor,_

_Come crushing through your door,_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. "_

The other's glances said it all. They looked from shocked over surprised to amused, but thankfully no one looked offended so I decided to drop the bomb.

"It's probably kinda obvious now, but I want to make it official: Kurt and I are dating."

* * *

**AN:**

**Here we are, the secret is out...**

**What will the New Directions say? If you have any wishes on how one of the member shall react, i'd love to include it into the next chapter;)**

**I hope you liked it:)**

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story, it really motivates me to update.

**If you have any ideas or wishes for this story, please review or PM me so i can look if i can include it :)**


	7. Reactions And Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters**

* * *

"_Kurt and I are dating"_

As soon as I said those words, the New Directions seemed to brake free from their shock and the uproar started.

Quin was stunned and I heard her mutter something like "Oh my, I dated a gay guy?!", at least she wasn't grossed out by it.  
"Dude, what the heck?", Puck exclaimed. When Kurt shot him a warning glare h looked at me apologetically "Sorry, it was a surprise, nut I'm cool with it. As long as you treat my Porcelain right!"

The he whispered something like "Damn, I always shipped Klaine" to Santana, What is a Klaine?

Mercedes' reaction was a little scary: "Oh hell to the no, giant boy! I do not accept this!"

That hurt, of all the people, I thought she would accept me. I mean, her best friend is gay, what's her problem with me?

Brittany, being Brittany, simply asked: "Finn's a dolphin, too? Kurt's dolphin? I always thought Kurt's going with the hobbit dolphin." Kurt blushed and Blaine's expression darkened more, if that was even possible.

Santana looked somewhat disappointed. She shot Kurt a disapproving look and said: "I thought you had a better taste, Hummel. I always though it'd be hot watching two guys make out, but picturing you two? EW!" I just rolled my eyes at Santana's insulting way to say she actually is okay with us.

The comment that left us all speechless came from Sam.

"Finally!", he breathed out.

When nobody said a thing and only looked at him in stunned silence he threw his arms in the air defensively and asked: "What? The looks, they always go home together and all their 'study dates'", as if it was completely obvious. When did that boy get so dumb? And that's coming from ME.

Sam's answer caused another little riot and soon the whole Glee Club was engaged in a loud discussion about Kurt and my relationship and I started to panic, this is not happening the way it should, these people should accept me, they're supposed to be my friends!

"SHUT UP!", Kurt's voice echoed across the room. The voices immediately stopped and everybody looked at him. My stepbrother had an angry look on his face and when he spoke his voice was as cold as ice.

"Aside from the fact that our relationship is none of your business, I really thought you could react a little more sensitive." he relaxed a bit. "Yes, Quinn, you dated a gay guy, who didn't know he was back then and it's great that you are not freaked out about the fact. Puck, I appreciate your concern, but I don't think you have to worry about Finn hurting me, he really cares. By the way, thank you for accepting us. Brit, yes, Finn's a dolphin now, my dolphin. To you Santana", there was the icy voice again "I can see this is a weird way of yours to show your acceptance, but it would be very nice of you to stop insulting my boyfriend and me! Sam. Finn and I live together and I tutor him in French, we actually DO study so of course we go home together.

And now to you Mercedes. I'm really disappointed in you. You accept me, why not hum? I never thought you'd watch someone that way", he gave Mercedes a hurt look.

"Boo, I would accept him, but after all the Quinn and Rachel drama, no offense girls, I cant imagine he's serious. I'm just worried he'll hurt you!"

I decided this is a good time to interfere:

"Mercedes, I really would never hurt him. You can trust me, I promise." Kurt gave me a small smile and turned back toward the girl.

"Really, 'Cedes, you can trust him. And if he really hurts me, you can cut him!"

Mercedes let out a small chuckle and smiled. "I won't say it won't take a little time to get used to it. But okay, I accept it. Kurt mouthed a 'thank you' and we took our seats. The rest of Glee happened in a blur. I somewhat noticed that Blaine said he didn't want to perform for this assignment and I think Schuester was still shocked from earlier, because he agreed to him without discussion.

He gave us our next week's assignment, Party songs or something, and ended class twenty minutes too early.

Kurt told me he had to go to his locker and I decided to wait for him in the choir room. The others quickly left, too, so I found myself alone in the room with Blaine.

"So... You're gay?", he asked hesitantly.

"Yep"

"And... you're dating Kurt?"

"Yep"

"Don't you think that's a little weird?", he continued his interrogation, his voice rising.

"Why should it be weird. We're two guys who like each other, simple as that", I replied, matching his volume.

"Finn! You're his brother! Is that even legal?", he exclaimed and stood up from his chair, clenching his fists. Damn, Kurt was right, that guy was jealous. Two can play that game!

"Blaine! I'm his STEP-brother that is completely legal. Relax, I'm not going to hurt him or anything, if that's what you're concerned about!"

"Don't tell me to relax. I can't just stand here and watch my best friend being messed around with!"

"I'm not messing around with him!", I shouted "Why is it so hard to believe for everyone that I don't have false intentions towards Kurt, I'm sick of it!"

Kurt:

I walked back from my locker when I heard my a loud voice shouting "I'm sick of it!"  
When I entered the choir room there was Blaine standing in front of Finn, fists clenched and a furious look on his face. I've never seen him that angry before.  
Finn looked just as angry, but his posture was more relaxed.

"What's going on here?", I screamed and stepped in front of my best friend.

"Your dear best friend here tries to tell me that out relationship is weird and I'm only messing around with you.", Finn complained and grasped my hand. He was really getting a better actor.

"Because it is!", Blaine exclaimed "This can't be right!"

"Blaine, can we please not discuss this in school? Finny, do you want to stop by at Rachel's she'll probably want to catch up with you. You two didn't talk since Friday. I'll drop you off at her house and Blaine and I can talk in private." I noticed Blaine wincing when he heard the pet name I gave my brother.

"Sure", Finn replied, glared at Blaine one last time and started walking to the car, his hand still in mine.

I gestured Blaine to come with us and he followed without complaining.

The car ride was awkward and tense, nobody said a word. I was driving but I think I saw Blaine and Finn having a glaring-battle in the rearview mirror.

After I dropped Finn of at Rachel's, I tried to make light conversation, but Blaine seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"So, Blaine, care to explain why I found you and Finn looking at each other as if you wanted to rip each other's heads off?" I asked as soon as we got into our house. Dad and Carole were working so we had some privacy.

"Kurt", Blaine sounded desperate "I'm sorry but I can't help thinking that this is so wrong. He is supposed to be your brother and not your boyfriend."

"Are you trying me to tell who I'm allowed to date? We've been there Blaine", I felt anger rising up. After all those crappy reactions of the Glee Club members I can't handle something like this coming from Blaine right now.

"No! Jeez, I'm worried. He comes along and says he's interested in you and you're totally smitten! Did you forget that he used to throw you into dumpsters. Are you that naïve?"

Okay I probably should be happy that he was apparently really jealous, but he did NOT have the right to insult me.

"He has changed, Blaine! Why is that so hard to believe? I am not smitten, I can still think for myself. Don't you dare to call me naïve again!" I was yelling at that point but I couldn't care.

"You don't know of he really has changed! Some people don't change. Gosh, don't you see that you deserve better? What if he finds out that he isn't gay at all. Do YOU really care about him, or is it still that silly crush you had on him in freshman year and you're just feeling lonely?"

I gasped, that's it, that was too much. Blaine seemed to notice that, too, because his hand clasped over his mouth and he looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have said that. I..."

"Drop it, Blaine. Just leave"

"Kurt, please..."

"Get out!", I urged him to the front door and slammed it shut behind him. What the heck just happened?

* * *

**AN:  
Oh no... That doesn't sound good. But no worries i can't have them fighting for a long time :)  
I hope you liked it.**

**In the next chapter there will be some cute brotherly Furt. Who does not love that :D**

**I'm planning a New Directions party with a few Warblers and i want to know: which Warblers would you like to see? It's the perfect opprtunity for awkwardness, don't you think;)  
Just so there is no irritation: Blaine transferred from Dalton in the middle of sophomore year and became best friends with Kurt very quickly. So there was no spying and Kurt and Blaine are in the same year.**

**If you have ideas for more awkwardness let me know and I'll look what I can do;)**

**Please review:)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Brother Time And Making Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

A soft knock woke me from my momentarily slumber. I don't know how much time had passed since our fight, maybe a few hours, maybe a few minutes, I could only lie on my bed and try not t think too much about the fight Blaine and I just had.

He really went to far this time. I wanted him to be jealous and he obviously was, but does he really have to get insulting, did he really think that little of me? That I would be able to lead somebody on, because I was lonely? No, he probably didn't even know what he was saying, was he? Ugh, I'm seriously thinking too much, why can't I simply be mad at Blaine, right now? That stupid, stupid plan, why can't things work out for me just once? To cap it all I felt myself welling up now, stupid tears!

The person knocked once again and I remembered that someone was at the door.

"Go away", I yelled

"Kurt", came Finn's concerned voice "Are you okay?"  
"'m fine!", I said, but a quiet sob betrayed me.

"Kurt are you crying?" Why can't he just leave?!  
"Go away, Finn", I whispered, but he didn't seem to hear it, because the door slowly opened and Finn poked his head inside. His eyes widened when he saw me, face-first on my bed, shoulders slightly shaking.

I felt my bed dip slightly and felt a comforting hand rubbing my back.

"Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?", Finn sounded really worried now, he wasn't used to seeing me that upset.

"B-Blaine", I managed to say and another sob escaped my throat.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? Oh my gosh, if he hurt you I will...", the concerned sound in his voice was replaced by an angry, threatening one.

Before Finn could get lost in his rage I quickly sat up, wiped my tars away and took a few shakily but calming breaths.

"He didn't hurt me, at least not... physically. I don't think Blaine is capable of doing this. But he said some pretty mean things", the last words came out more as a whisper.

"Do I have to hunt him down, like the protective boyfriend is supposed to do?", Finn asked, only half-jokingly. "But tell me what he did, before I yell at him for the wrong reasons."

So I told Finn everything and it felt really good to get all of this off of my chest and vent about my best friend a little. If he still was that.

"And that all only because of our silly, stupid plan. Why can't something work our for me only one time?", I finished and the tears threatened to spill out of my eyes again.

"Aw, Kurt, I'm so sorry", my step-brother said sympathetically and pulled me into a tight comforting hug, just like a big brother (I decided to ignore the fact that I'm older) should do.

"As much as I want to give that guy a little piece of my mind for making you cry", Finn said and broke out of the embrace, "You are not all innocent, either."

"Excuse me?", I snapped, the warm brotherly feeling slowly drifting away. "What did I do?"

"Come on, Kurt, you provoked it You wanted him to get jealous and he did. Of course it was totally inappropriate what he said to you but what did you expect? That he just comes to you and says 'hey Kurt, you dating Finn, it makes me kinda jealous, you know, because I'm actually head over heels for you.' And you have to admit that dating your step-brother, is really kinda weird. Weirder than dating... Sam... for example."

"But he didn't have the right to insult me!"

"I never said that. All I'm saying is that you have to understand why he is acting the way he is. Just imagine he'd suddenly come to you and tell you that he's dating Wes or his other Warbler friend David? I think you would not be that happy about it either and not only because he is dating another guy"  
"Finn, that's ridiculous", I hissed, my anger rising. "They're both straight!"  
"So am I!"

Well, if you see it like this... Crap, Finn's right, I provoked it. My anger vanished as fast as it had appeared. I still was a little mad at Blaine, because he did insult me, but I was responsible for what has happened, too.

"Since when do you give such great advice, Finn?", I whispered and looked up at me brother. He gave me his goofy smile and simply said: "Well, I have my brighter moments"

With a slight chuckle I threw my arms around him once again and whispered "Thank you. For telling me I was wrong and staying, even though I told you to go away"  
Finn gave me a short squeeze and left my room with a last wink. Oh my, he can be a genius sometimes.

My face felt hot and I was sure it was all blotchy and my eyes just had to be puffy so I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water into my face. Back in my room I grabbed my phone to text Blaine so we could talk and noticed that I had 3 texts, one missed call and one new voice mail. All three from Blaine. I decided to open the texts at first.

**From: Blaine**

**Kurt, can we talk? Please I'm sorry! -B**

**From Blaine **

**Please answer me, I know you're mad, please forgive me! -B**

**From Blaine **

**Kurt? Would you please pick up your phone? I didn't mean what I said! Really -B**

After reading those texts I wanted to call him back immediately but I forced myself to listen to the voice mail first.

"_Kurt? Please pick up. I know I messed up, I'm sorry. I had a really bad day, I know it isn't an excuse but if you let me, I can explain. Please! I am so sorry!"_

'short but sweet', was all I thought before I composed a text

**To: Blaine **

**Sorry, I was talking to Finn. You have a lot of explaining to do. Can you come to my house? -K**

It was already 6:30 pm (Did I really only sulk an hour?) and Dad and Carole would be here in half an hour but Blaine had stayed for dinner many times so it shouldn't be a problem. A few minutes later my phone buzzed

**From: Blaine **

**Be there in 10 -B**

Exactly ten minutes later the doorbell rang and a very guilty looking Blaine stood in the doorway.

"Come in", I said, keeping my voice cold, although I wasn't that mad at him anymore.

We went to my room and I plopped onto my bed. Normally Blaine would just sit next to me, but he was cautious now and took my desk chair.

"So you said you had a bad day? Care to elaborate?"

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his curls, freeing them from the gel in that process.

"I overslept in the morning, didn't get my caffeine in time and the traffic to school was horrible. My mum is stressing about my grades, only because I got a C in the last French test and then Jeff called me at lunch break to pour out his heart about Nick and how he will never have a chance at him, not that I heard the exact same speech from Nick a few days ago, and as much as I love those two, they need to get together or Wes, David and me will lock them into a VERY small room until they get their acts together!", Blaine was really getting worked up and started pacing in my room.

"And then you told us about Finn and I can't help thinking that it is a little weird, but that doesn't give me the right to yell at you like that and throw those things at you head, now I messed up and you hate me and all of that only because I was stupid and jealous!"

Wait? What? Jealous? Was Finn wrong? _Was_ he about to confess his feelings.

"Blaine, I could never hate you. What you said hurt me, I won't lie about it, but I can't hate you and yes, It may seem a little weird, the whole 'me and Finn'-thing" I said softly and tugged at his wrist so he sat next to me.

"So you forgive me?", he asked, still looking very upset. I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for being jealous, too. I was just afraid you will neglect me, now that you have a boyfriend. I... I don't want to lose you."

I was torn between feeling disappointed, because really? That was the reason he is jealous? But on the other hand his words were so sweet and his reactions were definitely too intense if he didn't feel anything more than friendship for me. At least t that was what I hoped.

"I could never neglect you. You're my best friend!"

"So we're good again?", he asked?  
"We're good", I confirmed and felt myself engulfed into a bone crushing hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

And just like that everything was back to normal again. Of course Blaine didn't mean what he said and of course I forgave him immediately. We're best friends, that's how we work.

"Will you stay for dinner?", I asked when I heard Carole entering the house.

"No, sorry, but I promised my mum I'll eat at home and I have to call back Jeff, I kinda promised to do." He gave me a half-hearty smile, one last hug and went to leave the house.

I fell on my bed (backwards this time) and thought 'Maybe this plan isn't that stupid'

Later that night I got another text from Blaine:

**From: Blaine**

**Wes and David just informed me that they, Nick and Jeff decided to throw a party and wanted to invite the New Directions. Are you in? -B**

A Party with the New Directions and the four Warblers? With Finn and me 'dating'. That can't go well...

**To: Blaine **

**Of course I am. -K**

Send.

* * *

**Yey, Warbler/New Direction Party :D  
I'm sorry I kept you waiting but I was really busy and then I got a cold and was not motivated to write at all, but I'm feeling better now so I'll be able to update once or twice a week, I hope :)  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed, it means a lot to me!**

**A big thank you to ****_the-power-of-love, _****she helped me with chapter 6 and gave me some ideas, so: Thank you:)**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, I just can't have Klaine fight for so long... And Kurt really wasn't inoccent...**

**See you next time **

**Reviews will make me really happy :)**


	9. Dares and Horrorstories

**Rest In Peace Cory!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Charcters**

* * *

**FINN:**

The morning after the whole Blaine debacle Kurt and I sat in his car on our way to school. Kurt seemed to be a mix of frustrated and happy, because he sang along to the songs on the radio loudly but on the other hand got really pissed when a traffic light went ed or a car in front of us drove only slightly too slowly.

When he was once again insulting a poor innocent traffic light I decided it's time to intervene.

"Kurt, what's wrong with you this morning. I thought you and Blaine made up!"

"We did, but we didn't make out!", he snapped without realizing what he said. When he did so he blushed light pink and fixed his gaze on the road. I smirked.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Unfortunately not", Kurt sighed and started to explain "Yesterday he came to apologize and everything went well, he had a rough day and so on but the he said he also reacted that way because he was jealous and of course I directly got my hopes up and prepared myself for a confession of his feelings but of course my dear Blaine said he was afraid that 'I will neglect him, now that I have a boyfriend' because were so good friends. I can't believe it, no one who is afraid to loose his best friend acts like this. Why can't he get his acts together? Or maybe I'm only making it all up in my head and he really just likes me as a friend. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"  
"Dude, breathe, I know you're a singer but you lungs can't be that big"

He snorted and it looked like he wanted to go on with his rant but suppressed it.

"By the way, the New Directions want to throw a party this weekend and invited a few of the Warblers. I told them we would come, was that okay?", he asked. A party, why not?  
"Sure. At whose house is it?"  
"Well, that's the problem, they don't really know yet. At first it was planned to be at Rachel's but her dads canceled their trip so that won't work. Aaand Carole and Dad are going an a trip so I thought we could have it at our house?", the last part came out rather hesitantly but I didn't quite understand why so I simply agreed.

When we almost arrived at McKinley something hit me.

"Kurt? What will we tell the other people? I mean outside the New Directions, about us... I mean."  
"Already thought of that. I told the others to keep quiet at least for a little while so we don't have to worry"

"I love you so much" I joked.

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to!", he retorted and we cracked up.

The week passed by fairly quickly and our friend seemed to be able to keep the secret pretty well. So after Kurt forced me to help him cleaning the house because 'we will have guests, Finn, the house has to be tidy!' we sat in the living room and waited for our friends to arrive.

Brittany, Santana and Artie showed up first and shortly after them Rachel, Puck and Quinn appeared.

Much to Puck and Santana's dismay there won't be alcohol tonight. Kurt was still unsure to let Burt drink alcohol after his heart attack and my mum decided to be solidary until Kurt gave his permission. Somehow my step-brother really rued the household.

Blaine and the Warblers showed up last and it was weird to see the guys out of uniform. We got to know the four of them pretty well and all of the New Directions quickly became friends with them, well except for Rachel, she was always weary they just want to spy on us.

Kurt was directly engulfed in a hug by Nick and Jeff and Blaine must have told them because they congratulated him loudly.

"Wow, you two are excited, what's the whole congratulations for?", Wes asked curiously and went to sit on the floor where David already made himself comfortable.

"You don't know?", Jeff exclaimed "Kurt and Finn are dating!"  
"What?", Wes shrieked why David's jaw dropped. They looked from Kurt to me and we only nodded.

"But I shipped Klaine", David whined. Again that word 'Klaine' what the heck is that? According to Kurt's blushing face he obviously knew what they meant, I'd have to ask him later.

"Okay enough about Kurt and my relationship status. We're dating, no need to discuss about it. Let's play a game!", I quickly changed the subjects before anyone could ask awkward questions.

"Never Have I Ever!", Nick shouted.

"We don't have alcohol", Puck, of course.

"Okay, correction: Strip Never Have I Ever!"

Oh no. Kurt smirked, he didn't have much to worry about, he always wore more than one layer, I don't.

We gathered around and sat down in a circle.

"I suggested, I begin!"; Nick announced and thought for a moment. "Never Have I Ever kissed a girl",

Shouts of "Booring" filled the room but nevertheless everyone but Jeff, Rachel and Quinn put off a piece of clothing.

Jeff was up next "Okaay, Never have I ever... lied to get out of class early". Santana, Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Wes got rid of a piece of clothing.

The game went on and we found out that all of the Warblers have gone skydiving, the girls all have cried while watching Titanic (but I'm sure the guys did, too they were just too afraid to admit it), everyone except of David has been to Europe some time and much more.

When the game was almost finished, Santana and Brittany sat there in only their underwear and Puck, Wes and myself only in our boxers. I was really happy that they all were sober, because otherwise this would've been a sex riot pretty fast.

Santana finished the game with her statement "Never have I ever had of still have and unrequited crush"  
I really did not want to put off my boxers right now and the girls looked kinda uncomfortable too. Santana only smiled evilly until Kurt announced: "Okay, that's enough, lets play truth or dare!"

Nick, who was just about to put off his shirt, quickly put it on again and we all got dressed.

"Actually, Kurt, Finn, Where are Tina, Mike, Sam and Mercedes?", Wes asked the question that most of the people in this room asked themselves.

"They couldn't make it. Tina and Mike have to help Tina's parents with something and Sam and Mercedes didn't give an explanation. I bet they're out on a secret date.", Kurt informed them and sat down next to me, snuggling into my side. Oh, yeah, we had to keep the act up, I didn't do a good job tonight so I put my arm around him and squeezed him slightly. I think I heart a little 'aww' from Brittany.

"Okay, Kurt, Truth or Dare?", Rachel demanded, impatiently wanting to start the game.

"Truth"

"When did you realize you feel more for Finn than friendship" I felt him tense a little but he recovered quickly and put a dreamy tone into his voice: "Well, I crushed from him in my freshman year already, but that went away quickly. Well, at least I thought so, but when he sang for me at my dad's wedding all those feelings came crushing back" Now there were definitely 'awws' fro the girls. And I felt Blaine glaring at me. Poor jealous boy.

"So, Noah, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare, totally"

"Okay", Kurt said, pecked me on the cheek and ran up the stairs to his room. He came back with his Lady GaGa heels and shoved them into Puck's arms.

"I dare you to do the 'Single Ladies' dance in those heels and your boxers, while being filmed and put it on YouTube!"

He glanced at Blaine and plopped himself into my lap, ignoring Puck's groan of frustrations and the other's sniggers. I saw Wes putting a calming hand on Blaine's arm who looked like he wanted to jump on my throat.

Puck completed his dare and while the video was uploading we went on playing.

Santana dared Rachel to call Coach Sylvester and ask for the recipe of her protein shake. I swear she was shaking while making that call.

Wes admitted that he can't sleep without a special stuffed dog and Brittany had to give David a lap dance, which he visibly enjoyed.

"Finn", Brittany addressed me "I dare you to kiss Kurt. I've only seen dolphin cheek-kisses but no real dolphin kisses!", she almost pouted.

Of course this would happen! Kurt turned in my lap so he was facing me and whispered into my ear "Just imagine I'm Rachel, okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes, picturing Rachel.

Our lips met and it wasn't as awkward as the first time, but still very weird. _Picture Rachel, picture Rachel_ I repeated the mantra in my head and it seemed to work. Kurt's lips were really soft, as soft as Rachel's and Rachel and I often kissed in such a position. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around Rachel's waist. As my right hand traveled up to tangle into her long brown hair I noticed that I wasn't kissing Rachel. We broke apart and my eyes fluttered open. Everyone stared at us.

"What was that?", Kurt hissed into my ear. "You were one step from tongue kissing me!

"I thought you were Rachel! You told me to!" I hissed back. Kurt laughed as if I said something funny to cover up our argument and pecked me on the lips once again, before turning around. "Take a picture, it will last longer", he joked and the others laughed along.

"Okay my turn! Nick, Truth or Dare?" I faced the Warbler and he considered the options.

"Truth", he finally said.

"Who is or was your unrequited crush?", I asked and he winced slightly and Jeff looked like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Can I do the dare?", he asked weakly.

"No way, a truth is a truth!", Blaine interjected.

"Yes, Nick, Spill it!", David insisted, a knowing smile on his lips.

Nick fixed his gaze on his hand and mumbled something.

"I didn't quite hear you", Wes teased.

"It's Jeff, okay! Are you satisfied?"

It was old news for most of us, but Jeff was genuine surprised and a little shocked. A grin slowly spread on his face. "You lied" he simply said to Nick then turned to us "Would you excuse us for a moment?". Kurt nodded and the soon-to-be-couple disappeared upstairs.

"Wo gehen die beiden Delphine denn hin?", Brittany suddenly said. We all turned at her.

"Did she just speak in German?", Puck asked, stunned.

"Jap, Meine Mama kommt aus Deutschland", Brittany stated.

"Britt, die anderen verstehen dich nicht. Nick und Jeff sind hochgegangen, damit sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten können. Warum redest du nicht einfach wieder Englisch?", Artie replied in perfect German and we were once again stunned.

"Lord Tubbington hat mir grade eine SMS geschrieben und er kann nur Deutsch schreiben, und da dachte ich ich rede einfach Deutsch. But I can switch to English again."  
And she thankfully did. Artie translated what she said and we explained to her what Nick and Jeff have to discuss.

To pass the time until the two boys will come back we decided to play spin the bottle.

Wes had to kiss Quinn, David kissed Puck and Kurt and Brittany almost made out in front of us. When Blaine spinned the bottle it landed on... me, yey.

The kiss was short and when we separated I saw that Kurt looked very, very jealous. Blaine saw that, too.

"Calm down, Kurt.", Blaine laughed the awkwardness off "I won't steal your boyfriend."

Little did he know that Kurt wasn't jealous of him, but of me. Oblivious boy.

Just as I was about to spin the bottle Nick and Jeff entered the room, holding hands. We all erupted into cheers. Jeff stated the obvious "Guys, we are dating!" everyone laughed and congratulated them.

"We should maybe set up our mattresses and sleeping bags, it's getting late!", Kurt suggested and we all agreed. Half an hour later everyone was lying on a mattress and Santana said in a very low voice: "Who wants to hear a horror story"

"Horror story? How old are you Santana?", Puck snorted and gave her an incredulous look.

"After my story you won't be able to sleep alne at night anymore, Puckerman!", she snapped back.

"Try me!", he said and Santana started to tell. She was a very good storyteller, changing her voice in all the right places so that everyone of us flinched at least once.

Halfway through the story I heard a soft whimper next to me and I saw that Kurt tried to hide inside of his sleeping back and covered his ears.

"You okay?", I asked, concerned. I already knew the story and it was really scary. When I heard t the first time even I had trouble sleeping.

"I just don't like horror stories", Kurt whispered and I decided it's the perfect time to play the protective boyfriend. So I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his hair reassuringly. Surprisingly he didn't scold me for touching his hair. When I looked at Blaine I saw him glaring daggers at me, but he had also a pained expression in his eyes, he didn't like seeing Kurt like this.

A few minutes later Kurt breathed evenly and I realized he must have fallen asleep.

I barely listened to Santana and fell asleep shortly after my stepbrother.

* * *

_Translations:_  
_Brittany: Where are the two dolphing going?_

_ Yes, My mum is from Germany_

_Artie: Britt, the others don't understand you. Nick and Jeff went upstairs, because they can talk calmly. Why don't you just talk in English again?_

_Brittany: Lord Zubbington just send me a text and he can ony write in German so I thought i coulld start speaking German._

* * *

**AN: I don't really know what to write right know, to be honest. A simple author's note would be inappropriate after the heartbreaking news of Cory's death. My prayers go to his family and friends, they will need it!  
I still don't want to stop the story but dedicate it to Cory himself!**

**I hope you could enjoy the chapter nevertheless.  
In the next chapter: Furt goes public, meaning: change of realtionship status on Facebook.**


	10. Facebook, Jocks and Bodyguards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters ot Facebook**

* * *

**KURT:**

This party was a total success. I mean, I really feel sorry for Blaine, but on the other hand, well, it's what I always wanted.

At first I thought Finn totally forgot we had to be couple-y, but luckily he remembered and the others didn't suspected anything.

So on Monday the plan: 'Make Blaine jealous and prevent Rachel being heart-broken' was taking step two, or three or whichever step it would be: Go public!

Finn and I had a big discussion about it on Sunday, because he was really insecure about it.

When I suggested the idea of changing the relationship status on Facebook, he suddenly grew pale.  
"I don't think I'm ready for it. What will all the people say? The jocks on the football team, the hockey players. The teachers?!", he was starting to freak out totally.

"Finn, stop panicking. Of course the reactions won't be all positive, but remember what happened when Quinn was pregnant? You fell from the top of the social pyramid straight to the bottom. And you survived. You're a strong, confident guy and if we don't go public anytime quickly people will start asking questions. Please, Finn", I was near begging now.

"You can be happy that I love you so much little brother. And that I'll be doing everyone in Glee Club a favor by helping you and Blaine getting their acts together so we don't have to suffer from their sexual tension.", he finally gave in and I felt bad for pushing him into this. But even after back trapping and offering to keep it a secret a little longer, he insisted to do it. The faster we do it, the faster it's over.

I don't know what I'd do without him.

But to lessen his worry we decided to talk to the Glee Club and ask them to support us and maybe try to keep away some of the guys.

So on Monday, in Glee we stood in front of our friends and Finn explained our issue.

"Hey, we will do anything to prevent you two from getting hurt. If those guys don't accept you then it's their problem, they won't get an opportunity to take their hatred out on you. And if they do, I will sent Lord Tubbington out to eat them", Brittany said dramatically, we all were kinda surprised she knew a word like hatred, but the surprise quickly vanished when she brought in Lord Tubbington. What's with her and this cat?

"Yeah, whatever happens, you can count on us!", Rachel chirped in and even Blaine showed his support: "Although I still think it's a little weird, it wouldn't be fair if anybody harassed you because you want to be happy."

"Thank you Blaine, this means so much for us", I said and rushed over to give him a huge hug.

"Okay", I began, directing all of them "Today after school, Finn and I will get home and change the status. It would be great if you guys liked it and write nice comments. Maybe it shows the jocks that we have support and friends and they won't be as aggressive."  
"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that all of us will hep you through this, it's a very difficult situation but when when we are here for each other it will all turn out okay!", Mr. Schue declared and mentioned us to sit down so he can start his lesson.

"So guys. Regionals is only in two weeks and I have the perfect idea. While Rachel and Finn's almost kiss at sectionals * nearly cost us the victory I decided to bring in a scripted kiss and I have the perfect couple for this!"

The bell interrupted him and we remained untold about the big secret song and kissing couple, although I had a dark anticipation. But he wouldn't do that, would he?

At home we directly went to my computer too get over with the whole second coming out thing. A few clicks, a lot of deep breaths and lots of hesitation later, it was done. Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson were officially in a Facebook relationship.

"I can believe we really did that", Finn let his face fall into his hands.

I went to sit next to him on my bed and pulled his hands away.

"Finn, It'll work out! I promise. I really wanted to thank you for everything. I know this is so much harder for you than it is for me and I know you'd rather just quit the whole thing but you don't and this shows me what a great brother you are. And if those guys will harass us tomorrow and it gets to much for you, I want you to know that we will blow the whole thing off. Tell everyone you were just confused, or lost a bed or it was a bad joke, okay?"

"Okay", he sniffled.

"Finn? Are you crying?"

"Don't tell anyone, but what you just said was really, really nice. Although I sometimes think it would have been easier to stay together with Rachel, I still got myself into this and now I have to pull through. I promise you, I won't chicken out.", He reassured me and engulfed me in one of his bear hugs.

"Okay,", I said when be broke away "Let's look what the Facebook world says."  
The Facebook world had much to say. As promised the Glee kids all liked the status and posted comments like "You're really cute together" and even Santana was her normal self and posted something suggestive.

But directly after those nice and sweet comments the jocks left their marks.

_So Hummel finally turned him gay? Totally had that coming! -Karofsky_

_If Hudson tries to spread his fairy dust on the field, I'll kick his ass.-Azimio_

_I don't have the money to buy so many Slushees, those lady boys actually aren't worth it. -Strando._

"Well, it's better than I expected. When the say we aren't worth the money, does that mean they will not give us a Slushee facial everyday?", Finn asked after reading it.

"Well, I hope so", I replied. Karofsky was weirdly nice. Maybe he was finally getting over his homophobia. "So are you ready to face the angry crowd tomorrow?"  
"No. But I'll probably never be", he grinned and retreated to his own room.

Tuesday morning I was more nervous than any other day in my life, well except of the day I came out to my dad.

But I had nothing to worry about. When I stepped into the school there were Blaine and Santana. Santana linked arms with Finn and Blaine with me so we were save from attacks. This must be how it feels like to be escorted by the secret service. Well, kind of, at least.

Well, at least physical attacks. The usual comments and insults flew around our heads but strangely the people seemed more or less okay with it. There was no one slusheing us and also the locker shoves were missing.

'Maybe', I thought in a rush of dreamy excitement 'maybe we can st an example and take a stand against those homophobes.' One of the most popular guys dating the school-gay, unthinkable, but still happening.

But maybe they're just tired of using their energy against us.

It wasn't until last period that someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the locker rooms. When I saw who it was, my blood ran cold. Karofsky. So much for the peaceful, non-bullying day.

"Hummel, I have to talk to you!"

* * *

*The almost-kiss happened in their sectionals when Rachel and Finn still were together. It was like the kiss in "New York", besides the fact that they, yeah, didn't kiss. If they had kissed, it would've been unprofessional and they'd lost. If that makes any sense :D

* * *

**AN:**  
**A new chapter, yeey :D**

**I'm sorry I kept you wating, but I neither had internet nor time to write. But I will be updating more regulary now :)**

**Soo what did you think? I think the story will be about 18-20 chapters long, I already planned a lot of how it will go in my head :D**

**Tell me what you think, reviews make me happy :)**


	11. Stage Kiss

"_Hummel, I have to talk to you"_

"Leave me alone!", I hissed, my voice shaking slightly and tried to shake off his hand, but his grip tightened. "I'll scream", I threatened and he finally released my arm.

To my surprise he didn't shove me, or hit me, but he sat down on one of the benches and gestured me to sit next to him.

Warily of what he was going to do I sat down and let a generous distance between us.

"Don't look at me like I'm about to kill you, I really just want to talk", Karofsky whispered and smiled nervously.

"If this "talk" consists of you insulting me, you can just shut up!"  
"I won't", he said "I promise!"

"Then talk", I ordered.

He nodded and took a deep shaky breath. "First of all I want to apologize. I want to apologize for every Slushee I threw at you, for every time I shoved you into a locker and for every insulting word I said to you."  
Okaay, that was definitely not what I was expecting, but he wasn't finished.

"I was a complete jerk and you didn't deserve it, no matter what I said. I did what I did, because I was jealous, jealous that you were so out and proud, jealous that you have the strength to get through all this high-school horror and not deny or apologize for who you are. Kurt... I...I'm gay"

My jaw dropped and I took the risk and scooted closer to him. "Dave, I..."

"No, let me finish! I saw on Facebook that you and Finn are a couple and was curious what the school, the jocks, will say about you. And to my surprise they were actually kinda cool about it. Finn was still respected and you haven't been more bullied than on a normal day. So I thought that maybe I can come out, too. I know I can't ask this from you and you don't have to forgive me for anything, because I don't deserve that, but can you maybe help me through it? I don't know, be mentor if I have any questions?

You don't have, I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again or tell the whole school, but please, Kurt?", he sniffed, wiping away a few tears that escaped his eyes  
I sat there it utter shock. There was that guy who made my life a living hell for the past three years, practically begging me to help him, because he's gay.

"Dave, I know how hard this must be for you. I accept you apology and I forgive you for what you've done to me. I know now that this came from a place of frustration. I forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I can forget everything. It could take a little time for me to get comfortable around you and really trust you, but I want to try. I don't know why I'm actually doing this and I hope it won't fire back at me, but, okay, I'll be your mentor. If you have any questions, you can text me. Let's stay at texts of Facebook messages, I'm not ready for calls, okay?"

Dave didn't say anything, but pulled me into a tight hug, I flinched and tensed as a reflex, but quickly relaxed and hugged him back lightly.

"Thank you so much", he whispers, his voice breaking.

We stayed a few seconds like this, then he dried his tears, splashed water into his face to remove the evidence of his crying. He looked at me and asked "But you'll keep it a secret, until I'm ready, won't you?"

"Of course I'll do!", I said and we exited the locker room together.

When we were just out the door Blaine noticed us and came directly in our direction.

"Kurt? Are you okay? We wanted to meet up before Glee. Was he harassing you?", he faced Dave angrily and spat "If you harassed him again, you'll be sorry! Just because he's Finn's boyfriend doesn't mean he turned him or anything, he has the right to date whoever he want without being bullied because of it! And Finn and he are really cute together!"

Wait, WHAT? Where did that come from? Cute? I thought he was jealous?

"Blaine, stop it!", I called out and pulled him a few meters away from Karofsky, who looked a little shocked. He bid me goodbye and disappeared to the hallways.

"He wasn't harassing me, not at all, actually... he apologized. He realized that what he did was wrong. I don't we'll have to worry about him anymore."

Blaine snorted. "Why now? Why would he do that, what if he's messing with you? How can you trust him?"  
I couldn't tell him. I gave Dave my word. "I just know, okay? We talked it out, I'm sure he was honest, please, you have to trust me in this!"

He hesitated but finally nodded his head. "Okay, I trust you, but if he's messing with you, he will regret it!"

"Thank you", I smiled, took his arm and we went together to Glee.

* * *

'STAGE KISS'

Two words on the whiteboard, I feared the worst.

"You read right, guys. This year we will have a stage kiss at Regionals. The lucky two will sing '_Just Give Me A Reason', _by Pink feat. Nate Ruess and in the end share a sweet, not too passionate kiss onstage!"  
Okay, did Mr. Schuester lose his mind?

"And our wonderful duet leads will be..."  
No, please not, no pleaase not!

"Kurt and Finn!" Now it's official, Mr. Schue lost his mind! This was absolute insane.

"Mr. Schuester", I carefully interfered "Do you really think that's a good idea? We are in Ohio, like in homophobic Ohio! Two boys singing a duet, okay, but two boys kissing on stage, I'm sorry but this is insane!"  
"No, Kurt, I already submitted our setlist ans we'll do this. You two survived today, no one was extremely hostile.", our choir director said in a voice that didn't allow any discussion.

"I still think it's insane";I said and crossed my arms.

"You said you submitted the setlist already, which other songs do we use? Why can't we have a word in the decision?", Rachel asked, clearly upset that Mr. Schue excluded us, especially her, of this matter.

"Because I knew that Kurt would not want to do it. So I have to force him to his luck.".

Great ,now I can't even be mad at him, because I'm doing the exact thing to Blaine: forcing him to his luck.

"And I picked the other songs out from the ones you liked bet in the last few weeks. As a break-up song, I don't know why the judges want one, but they do, Rachel will sing _I Knew You Were Trouble_ by Taylor Swift and the last number will be a group number of _Have A Nice Day _by Bon Jovi to have a Rock-number. Any questions?"

No one said something so he went on with his lesson.

"I want you guys now to form two circles, one circle inside of the other so you each have a person from the the circle in front of you. Many of you want to become actors or Musical actors/ actresses. You will have to kiss someone on stage at some point so we will prepare you for it. When I clap one time you kiss the person in front of you. Not a peck on the cheek but a real kiss, lasting about two seconds. When I clap two times you go to the next person. Three claps mean skipping a person"  
Screams of 'What?' and 'He's completely insane' filled the room but we finally did what we were told..

I didn't have that much of a problem with this talk, because I kissed Brittany for my dad and Finn for the rest of the people, so I know what a fake-kiss is. But that didn't mean I want to do it onstage, in front of thousands f people!

I stood in the opposite of Mercedes and when Mr. Schue clapped one time we slowly leaned forward and kissed. It was kinda awkward, but we're best friends so when we broke away we burst out laughing.

"Sorry, white boy, But I don't want to do that again!", she giggled.

"Oh come on, 'Cedes. In freshman year you dreamed of me kissing you like that", I retorted.

She only glared at me playfully and Mr. Schue clapped twice.

The next person facing me was Puck, but to my surprise he was looking amused and not uncomfortable.

"Okay, Hummel, now show me why Finn is so crazy about you. I'm hard to convince!"

Mr Shue clapped and I shot Puck a feign-romantic look and cupped his cheek. We kissed slowly for a few seconds then separated. It was funny to see Puck so amazed. "Wow, I think you convinced me. You really are a good kisser."  
'Well, you're not', I thought, but only smirked and said "I know"

Clap, Clap.

Brittany stood in front of me next. She grinned and squealed: "Yey, I'm getting my dolphin kisses."  
Clap.

Brittany didn't lose any time and jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately. I kissed back and it was completely natural. Kissing Brittany was like hugging Rachel or Mercedes. A way to express our friendship, A little unusual, yes, but who cares.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Reluctantly Brittany let go off of me and I went to my next person. Blaine. Oh no... oh yes. I really want to kiss him, but our first kiss shouldn't be like that.

"Kurt, remember skipping a person!", Mr. Schue said and I felt disappointment and relief inside of me.

Blaine didn't seem to bother and that hurt a little, but nevertheless I went to the next person and found myself face to face with Finn.

Clap.

Finn kissed me and I used my old trick of picturing Blaine. I slowly deepened the kiss and stroked his hair. Blaine grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. Our lips moved together perfectly and just when I was about to move my lips to Blaine's neck someone cleared his throat. Oh no. This wasn't Blaine, this was Finn. The other Glee Clubbers looked at us awkwardly and we quickly took a step back.

I really have to remind myself that I'm kissing Finn. That's the second time now that we almost made out in front of them.

Luckily the bell saved us from more awkwardness and we hurried out of the room to go home. Blaine came with us, because we wanted to catch up a bit. We have barely talked since the party.

At home we talked about anything and everything, carefully avoiding the kissing lesson and my almost make-out session with Finn.

But I did tell him about my fear of kissing Finn onstage. He only said: "Come on, Kurt, you two will rock that thing. Maybe we can even inspire some people with it. The chemistry between you is perfect." No hint of jealousy in his voice. What the …. ? At first he defends Finn and me in front of Karofsky and now he compliments Finn and my chemistry?  
Why does he always have to be the supportive best friend. Why can't he fight if he's jealous. Then a thought hit me. IF he's jealous. Oh no!

* * *

I didn't even bother knocking when I burst into Finn's room after Blaine left.

"This stupid plan does not work! On the contrary, he's just giving up!", I whined and plopped myself onto his bed.

"I totally agree! What are you talking about?"

"Our plan, Finn! Blaine isn't jealous at all! He's supportive and sweet and defends us. Us as in You and me and our relationship! He's giving up, without fighting! Or... what if he has never been jealous and I all just made it up in my head. Oh my, that's it, he doesn't like me at all this way, I'm only his best friend and he was really afraid to lose me as a freaking friend! How could I've been so stupid, thinking someone like Blaine would like me!" Angry tears welled up in my eyes and I furiously wiped them away.

"Kurt, calm down!" Finn grabbed my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes.

"Now listen to me! You are not the one who gets daggers glared at, you don't see the angry looks he shot Mr. Schue when he announced our stage kiss. You didn't see the longing look he gave you when Mr. Schue said that we all shall skip the next person in practice today and you had to skip him! That guy is insanely jealous, but he tries to control himself! I know Blaine is short, but he's really intimidating if he wants to. Believe me, he likes you!"

I sniffed and looked up at him. "You really think so?" he nodded "But that's no use if he doesn't do anything about it! Maybe we should break up, so he has a chance again!" Yes, this is the perfect idea.

"No, that's a bad idea, Kurt. You know Blaine, he will think you need a friend to lean on and not a boyfriend. He won't act on his feeling when he thinks you're heartbroken"

"You're right, he'd probably do that, so no breaking up. Silly, compassionate, hot, cute amazing Blaine!", I cried and punched the pillow.

Finn chuckled softly and let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong?", I asked and stopped my attack on the pillows.

"I know I said I'll pull through this whole thing, but I miss normal times, you know?"  
"Like normal times with Rachel?"

"Yeah, I really miss her.", he murmured.

"But you're around her all the time."  
"But that's different. She's like another person, even more chatty than usual, she wants to talk about girly things and is always questioning me about our relationship.

Time to get to the point: "Do you regret breaking up with her?"

"Yes"  
"Do you still love her?"

"Yes"  
"Then we'll blow the whole thing off!", I decided. "Let's come up with a story about why you're suddenly straight again. We could say that I..." But he cut me off.

"No! She would never believe that and if she finds out the truth she'll be extremely mad. And think about Regionals, we could have a shot at winning with this song. Also Blaine won't get his acts on, he'll think your even more heartbroken than you would be after a normal break-up. We'll keep this up a little longer and figure out a way to tell the truth without getting everyone mad at us, okay?"  
Against all my better judgment I nodded "Okay"

* * *

**AN: Yay for the Furt-brothers :D **

**So Karofsky apologized and Kurt forgave him. Now he and Finn have one thing less to worry about, well but there's still enough.**

**I hope you liked the chapter:)**

**I only got one review for the last chapter (thank you, the-power-of-love, also for the song idea:)) and I was a little sad. I don't wanna be a review-beggar (is this even a word?) but it is always encouraging when I hear from you guys:) **

**Last but not least, I was thinking about writing a one-shot about the Niff scene we didn't get to see in the Party-Chapter, is anyone interested? :)**

**See you in the next chapter (hopefully ;))**


	12. Final Rehersal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

**KURT**

The next few days Finn and I tried to find a solution for our... situation... without making Rachel hate Finn or making Blaine feel horribly sorry for me. But there simply wasn't one we could think of.

If we just told the truth, Rachel will probably be mad at Finn and he'll never stand a chance to have her back, but if Finn broke up with me, because he's suddenly straight again, the others would get suspicious and Blaine won't ask me out, because he'll think I'm definitely not ready for a relationship again, no matter how much I try to convince him. We were in a bad fix.

Mr. Schue's new-introduced stage-kiss-practice didn't get better though. Whenever Finn and I had to kiss, it was whether and awkward peck or we almost start making out, because we both pretend to kiss the person we actually _want_ to kiss. It was frustrating.

Our fake-dating brought at least one good thing, Karofsky really had a change of heart, although he only texted me once and was far from coming out in school, he stopped the bullying and without him leading the troop, the others left me alone, too.

Regionals was now in two days and Finn and I had to find a solution for our kissing problem, or we could forget winning.

That's why I found myself sitting on my desk chair with Finn sitting on my bed, discussing exactly this issue.

"I thought you want to be and actor? Why can't you just act like you want to kiss me?", Finn suggested.

"I don't know. I tried, but you're my brother, this is just too weird. Maybe we have to... uh... practice. This sounds so wrong!", I groaned and stood up to sit next to Finn.

"Well, we can perform the last part of the song and then kiss like we're supposed to", he proposed and turned on the music.

We did as he said and when the last words were sung we simultaneously leaned in and our lips met. Less than a second later we separated, it was just too awkward. The second try was not better, only this time we almost ended on the bed and I desperately hoped our parents don't decide to burst into this room at this very moment.

"Finn, this doesn't work!", I exclaimed and threw a pillow at his head. This time it was one hundred percent his fault that we were close to ripping our clothes off.

He threw it back at me and gestured to my Laptop signaling me to replay the song once again. I rolled my eyes and clicked _play_

_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again. _

We took the last steps towards each other and this time I imagined what I want my first kiss with Blaine to be like. I softly pressed my lips onto Finns and stayed like this for a moment while he pulled my a little closer. A few seconds later we broke apart and I let out a relieved sigh. This could work.

* * *

"Okay guys! Regionals are tomorrow and we'll do the final rehearsal now. Finn, Kurt, I count on you!", with these words Mr. Schue gave the band a sign and they started playing.

The final rehearsal went smoothly and everyone in the room was surprised that we managed the kiss that well, our improvement was amazing.

"Perfect", our teacher complimented "With that the victory will be ours! Rachel, great solo but you could make a little more of a show, when it comes to the final chorus. The group number was flawless. That's it, see you tomorrow. We'll meet here at 1 pm, I don't want anyone to be late!"

When I rushed out of the room, a hand grabbed my shoulder and I spun around to find myself face to face with Blaine.

We haven't really talked since the day he came to my house and that was almost a week ago, but I was too exhausted to go out for coffee now. But surprisingly that isn't what Blaine wanted.

"Hey, Kurt. Can I ask you something?", he asked and almost sounded shy.

"Sure, What's up?", I smiled and he led me to a bench outside of the school.

"What's going on with Karofsky? Ever since that day you two came out of the locker room, it's like, well, like he suddenly became a decent person. He hasn't shoved me once, there aren't any Slushees thrown at any of us and even the name-calling stopped. What did you do to him?", he asked, his tone becoming playful at the end of the sentence. "It's almost like he had a Scrooge-moment."

I was torn, on the one hand I promised Dave that his secret was save with me, but on the other hand I don't wanna lie to Blaine and I know that he can keep a secret. Blaine would never out anyone, but no, a promise is a promise. Maybe I can ask Dave if it was okay to tell Blaine and if it is then I can still tell him.

"Well... something did happen. Nothing bad, don't worry, but I can't tell you right know, I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Don't you trust me?", he whispered and I tried my best not to focused on the hurt that was clearly present in his voice.

"Of course I trust you! But I can't, I gave Dave my word, please, I already told you, you have to trust me with this one. As soon as I'm allowed to tell, you'll be the first one to know, okay?", I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, they were pretty good, I mean, I learned from the best (meaning Blaine).

He smiled in return. "Okay" and engulfed me into a hug. "I miss you, Kurt. We barely spend time together the last days. Ever since the whole Stage-kiss-debacle."

"Aww. I miss you, too. But Regionals is tomorrow and after that we'll have more time. By the way, I'm hurt, Mr. Anderson." I teased to break the tension.

"And why is that, Mr. Hummel?", he grinned.

"Well, I kissed every single guy and girl in this Glee Club, but you somehow always managed to skip me", I faked a hurt voice, because I was secretly relieved that out first kiss wasn't like that.

"Don't blame this on me. I bet Mr. Schue did this on purpose, because he was afraid our stage chemistry would be better than you and Finn's", he laughed then turned pink when he realized what he just said. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate"

"So you're saying my boyfriend and I don't have stage chemistry?", I snapped.

"No, no, no, That's not what I meant. Of course you two have chemistry, I bet the people will love your song and..."

"Blaine, breathe. I'm only messing with you", I laughed and grinned like a mad man on the inside. So Blaine thought we have chemistry? Interesting.

We walked to the parking lot and I noticed that I totally forgot about Finn, who was waiting for me at my car, looking slightly pissed.  
"I'm sorry, Finn. Blaine and I were talking and we lost track of time and I forgot that we drove here together.", I hastily apologized and quickly said goodbye to Blaine.

"It's okay, honey", he said, Blaine was still in ear-shot, "I forgot my jacket and it was getting a little cold."

Tonight at dinner we decided it was time to tell our parents about our performance, we didn't want them to be too shocked tomorrow.

To our surprise they burst out laughing, very mature, really. When they were finished laughing at us. ("We are not laughing AT you, sweetie, we're laughing WITH you", sure Carole, of course) Dad congratulated me on my first lead in a competition and Carole wished us good luck.

* * *

That night I had some weird dreams. There was Karofsky kissing Blaine, but Blaine pushed him away and went to Finn to declare he loved him. Then Karofsky and Finn fought over Blaine, but he decided he suddenly didn't like Finn anymore and kissed me and Finn and Karofsky ended up with each other. It was a disturbing dream, really disturbing.

I was happy when I woke up but only until I remembered which day today was. Regionals. Kissing Finn onstage.

After I finished my morning moisturizing routine I went to wake up Finn. He didn't react to my knocking so I just yanked the door open and turned on the light.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Today's a big day, Wake up!"

"'m awake", he murmured, his voice hoarse.

"Finn?, what's with your voice?"

He cleared his throat. "What's wrong with my... Oh no."

"Finn", I began to panic. "Tell me that this is not true!"

"Kurt", his voice was so croaky, it was barely audible. "My throat hurts, I don't think I can sing today."

* * *

**AN: Ohoh... So Finn can't sing at Regionals, that's not good. So who will replace him and sing the duet with Kurt? Isn't it obvious?:D**

**The Niff-one-shot is online now, it's called ****_You ARE My Crush_**** and you can find it at my stories, well it' the only other story I have, so it shouldn't be too hard to find :D**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, I wanted to include Regionals but then I decided that Regionals will get a chapter itself:)**

**Only six reviews and we have 50, that's a nice number :) Let's try to get the 60 reviews, okay? I'll send you imaginary cookies or imaginary Red Vines, how does that sound? :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) **


	13. Regionals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gleeot the characters.**

**Used/Menitioned Songs: Just Give Me A Reason - Pink ft. Nate Ruess  
I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift  
Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson  
I don't own one of theses ongs either.**

* * *

**"**WHAT? Finn, you can't be sick! Not today! I'll... I'll go make you a tea or something! I'll look if we have some medicine, you WILL sing today!" With that I stormed out of his room not without yelling that I expected him downstairs in 10 minutes.

In the kitchen I made a sage tea and poured a generous amount of honey into it, that helps with hoarseness, doesn't it? I hoped so.

Afterwards I searched our medicine cabinet for anything that might help, with Carole being a nurse we always had something in the house.

About 10 minutes later Finn shuffled down the stairs. He looked more like a zombie than himself.

"Kurt, I don't know if any of this...", he pointed at the tea and the lozenges "...will help. I feel like a truck just ran me over." His voice was not more than a whisper.

"We can try" I insisted and he finally complied, albeit unwillingly.

We had breakfast in silence, only interrupted by Finn's painful coughs and I slowly had to accept the fact that Finn should be in bed and not on a stage today.

"Okay, how does my voice sound?", Finn asked or he tried to ask, he started a little stronger than before, but his voice broke at the last word. "I'm sorry", he whispered "I probably caught a cold when I was waiting at the car yesterday. I really should've taken my jacket with me."

"And I kept you waiting. It's all my fault", I realized "Go to bed, Finn. I'll explain it all to Mr. Schue and the others."

"Thank you. And it's not your fault, we both messed up", he shot me a small smile which I returned and went straight back to bed.

* * *

"What do you mean Finn can't sing today?" Rachel screeched after I broke the news to the Glee Club. "He's one part of your duet and the lead in the group number, we'll lose without him!"

"We can just perform another song. We've done that before and we have more than 4 hours until we have to perform", Puck suggested

"That won't work this time. I submitted the setlist and the show choir coard doesn't allow last minute changes anymore", Mr. Schue said. "Someone else has to perform Finn's part. And no Rachel, you can't do that."

Said girl huffed and simply crossed her arms in protest.

"Blaine, Puck, one of you has to do it.", our teacher decided and faced the two boys.

"I'm out." Puck directly declared "For once I didn't really pay attention on the choreography Finn did plus I'll play the guitar for _I Knew You Were Trouble _and we wanted a smooth segue, I wouldn't have enough time. And let's be honest, Blaine's much more suitable for the duet. I would do the group number, though."

Mr. Schue nodded "Okay, so you'll do the group number. Blaine are you okay with doing the duet?"

"Sure, wouldn't be our first duet", Blaine grinned, obviously happy with the change of events.

"Yey, my favorite dolphins finally get to kiss", Brittany cheered, Blaine's grin faltered and I froze.

"We still have to kiss?", I asked frantically.

"Mr. Schue", Blaine approached carefully "Is this necessary, it's difficult enough to sing the song without a final rehearsal and the kiss would only add more pressure." Leave it to Blaine to stay calm and composed in such a situation.

"Yes, Blaine, It is necessary. It was all part of our setlist and cutting the kiss now, only because of a soloist change would be totally unprofessional", Mr. Schuster replied. "You can practice during the bus ride, we have to get going, we're already late!"

This sentence just asked to be misinterpreted and looking at the other's reactions they probably did.

I rolled my eyes and entered the bus.

* * *

The time went by way too soon and I tried my best not to think of the fact that Blaine and I had to kiss on stage for the first time ever. I didn't want my first kiss with Blaine being onstage. It's totally unromantic, but on the other hand, what was more romantic than singing a love song and kiss afterwards.

We had to sing as the last group and so we sat and watched as Aural Intensity performed an indeed beautiful rendition of _Because Of You _and I could swear I saw Puck wiping his eyes, I always knew he was a little softie.

When Aural Intensity finished their last song we went to the Greenroom.

"Okay guys", Mr. Schue began his pep-talk. "I know it's a difficult situation, but you managed worse. I want you to goo out there and show them that nothing gets I the way of us getting that trophy!"

The lights started to blink which meant we had to take positions on stage. Blaine and I stayed backstage on opposite sides. Now we could do nothing but wait

* * *

The music started, I took one last breath and stepped into the spotlight onto the stage.

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim _

It was so much easier actually to sing that song to Blaine than to Finn, it was like singing out my feelings, only Blaine would probably never know.

_I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them _

All the times Blaine comforted my flashed up in my head. The one time I confessed some of my deepest fears to him, the anniversary of my Mom's death when he just held me and it instantly made me feel better. Only Blaine had this effect on me, to fix my problems with one touch, or at least to make it better.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love _

Since the whole plan our friendship suffered somehow. It wasn't that bad, but I noticed, maybe Blaine didn't, but I did. We don't go out for coffee anymore and don't text each other that much, but then, when we finally find time to meet up, everything is great. I really missed him.

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Suddenly it wasn't about our friendship anymore, our friendship wasn't broken, it most likely wasn't even bent, it's totally normal to have times where you don't do that much with each other, but it was about our relationship. There were so many times we were close to getting together but something always cam between us. Sometimes it was my pride, because I didn't want to be the one to make the first step, sometimes it was Blaine's conviction that I was not ready for a relationship. I was glad that Blaine had to take the next verse, the song was really getting to me.

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine_

Blaine looked adorably confused, I didn't know if he was really irritated or just an excellent actor.

Of course we were fine, totally fine. But sometimes fine isn't enough.

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh our love, our love_

Just like the choreography was planned, Blaine walked towards me and took my hand, looking deep into my eyes as if to really convince me that everything was right and nothing stood between him and me.

But in reality there was so much more between our love, actually there was one thing: my stupid plan.

I almost forgot that I had to launch into the chorus but I pulled my hand away and walked to the opposite side of the stage. We belted out the chorus and I began my part of the bridge.

_Oh tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean_

We almost screamed our last lines at each other and began to walk slowly to the middle of the stage where we were supposed to meet while singing the last chorus one last time.

Somehow during the song I must have forgotten that we have to kiss in less than 10 seconds, but now that I remembered I felt my stomach twisting. Just as planned we met in the middle and simultaneously took each others hand.

_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

One last step, and just as song faded out our lips met.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger :D I just love cliffhangers, well I love writing them :D**

**I hope you all liked that there finally is some Klaine in this story:) **

**2 Chapters in 2 1/2 days (or 3 days, I don't know) that's new for me, but somehow this chapter wanted to be written :D **

**Soo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a little (or not so little :D) review for me :D**

**Last but not least: Thank you for every click, every favourite every follow and every review, you guys are great :)**


	14. Regionals Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Glee_**** or its characters**

* * *

Everything around me disappeared and t felt like I was alone with Blaine on this stage, not that I knew that we were on a stage anymore. Every time I kissed Finn and pictured Blaine was nothing compared to the real feeling of his lips against mine. They were so much softer than Finn's not to mention that I didn't have to crane my neck no reach his them. I felt a hand on my hips and Blaine pulled me gently closer. I carefully deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Our lips moved in sync for a few more seconds before we separated and immediately a love-struck smile appeared on my face while Blaine just looked stunned.

The first guitar strums of the next song pulled us out of our daze and I took my position for the next number. I worked on autopilot for the next two songs, I sang along and delivered my harmonies flawlessly but my thoughts were running wild.

If I had any doubts of Blaine's feelings towards me they were gone now! He can be the best actor in the world, but that kiss meant something for him, too, and he can't be that oblivious that he didn't notice that I was putting all my feelings into it. I only hoped that the other New Directions didn't notice.

The group number went over flawlessly, just like everyone expected, so if the judges aren't homophobes we should have a good chance at winning this thing.

As soon as the applause died out we were shooed backstage and I decided I had to talk to Blaine. Said boy was sitting on one of the boxes and apparently discussed the performances with Tina.

"Hey", I greeted and Blaine spun around, for one moment I thought I saw some of the emotion he had after the kiss, but he quickly controlled himself.

"Hey", he smiled "We are so going to win, you were amazing,Kurt"

"Thank you, you were perfect as always. But I kinda wanted to talk to you. In private", I said and shot Tina an apologetic look. She understood and excused herself to go pre-celebrating with Mike, whatever that meant.

"Okay, what's up?", Blaine asked when I sat down next to him. I tried to calm my nerves, because was I really about to confess my feeling for my best friend, while I'm in a relationship? Okay it's no real relationship, but still.

"I wanted to talk to you... about the kiss."

"The kiss was amazing, I mean, um, performance-wise. We totally rocked the stage. Considering we never practiced before, we were better than Finn and you sometimes."  
What?! Did he really just totally ignore everything that went on during this kiss, that I practically confessed my love with this kiss and pretend it was just a stage-kiss? Really? And he wasn't finished

"And you know, I think it fit in perfectly with the song, it was so powerful and emotional!", Blaine was all cheery but I could see that it was just a mask and he didn't want to talk about the feelings he hat during our performance. Well, his problem I want to talk about it.

"Blaine, stop trying to deny what's going on and that the kiss was more than a part of the song. Come on, even you are not that oblivious!"

Blaine took a few minutes to answer and when he finally did he stared on the floor "Kurt, I don't think-"  
I didn't get to know what Blaine didn't think, because the lights started blinking and we had to go back on the stage.

_I'm so not finished talking to you, Anderson_ I thought and glared daggers at his back.

About ten minutes later we all stood on the stage and waited for the announcer too reveal the winner.

"In third place... Aural Intensity!"

The soloist of Aural Intensity took the third place with a small and a little sad smile and rejoined his group.

"And now to the most interesting part", the announcer, some middle aged men I knew from somewhere, but wasn't sure where from exactly, continued. "The winner of this year's Regionals competition... The McKinley High New Directions!"

The crowd and our club went wild. The risk of two guys kissing payed off. We'll go to New York! I felt myself engulfed in a very tight hug and when we broke apart I pressed a big kiss on Blaine's cheek, he blushed but pecked me on the cheek, too.

Rachel shoved us to the center stage and Blaine and I shook hands with the announcer who handed us the big trophy. Blaine took my hand and we grabbed the trophy with the respectively other hand. For once I allowed myself to forget about all the drama and simply enjoy our victory.

* * *

Well, all good things must come to an end and half an hour later I found myself preparing for the ride back home. I still had to talk to Blaine, but he definitely tried to avoid me as soon as we got off the stage.

So when I saw him slipping out of the backstage door into the hallway I deiced to follow him and sure enough there he was walking down the hall to disappear out the door to the bus, probably to hide from me until the bus ride.

I sneaked up behind him and took his arm to spin him around.

"We have to talk" I said again with more emphasis and dragged him into the first room that appeared. It was some kind of storage room but pretty spacious.

"You wanted to talk, so talk", Blaine mumbled and avoided eye contact.

"Blaine you know what's going on. This kiss was more than just two friend acting to kiss. I could practically taste you emotions. And don't even try to deny it."

"Gosh, Kurt, why do you have to make this harder than it already is?!", Blaine groaned sounding slightly angry.

"What is that supposed to mean?", I snapped back.

"It means that it is hard enough for me to see you everyday with Finn, love-struck and everything. Seeing him kiss you hand hold you just like always dream to be able of. It's hard enough for without you forcing me to confess this. I like you okay? I'm crazy about you, but I know that you're with Finn so I was okay with being in the background and being the supportive best friend although it hurts, but I want you to be happy. And I'm sorry that I put you in this position, I should've insisted not to kiss-"  
Once again he was cut off, but not by any lights or signals but I practically threw myself at him and silenced him with my lips on his. After two seconds of shock he kissed back eagerly, running his hand through my hair, before he suddenly froze and pulled back.

"K-Kurt", he stuttered. "You kissed me. And I kissed back. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I'll just go, I don't want to get between you and Finn, maybe it would be better if we spend some time apart, I don't want to make you a cheater.", he whispered and a little tear slipped down his cheek when he added "I was too late, Finn got you first. Time to give up"

My blood ran cold at his words, but before he could walk out the door and probably disappear out of my life for a long time, although I saw that he really didn't want to go, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Trust me, please, you aren't too late", I whispered into his ear "I can't loose you"

"But-"

"I'll explain later", I murmured and pressed my lips gently against his. He hesitated but when I wrapped my arms around his neck, he finally gave in. He deepened the kiss and started playing with my hair again. I sighed into the kiss and relaxed completely, he won't leave.

The sound of the door bursting open caused us to jump apart, but we stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Kurt, I saw you going in here, said- oh"

In the doorway, with a weird expression stood no other than... Finn?!

* * *

**AN: Aaaaaand another cliffy :D**

**I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting but everytime I wanted to write something came up and I didn't have the time to write:(**

**I hope you liked the chapter anyways:)**

**For all the people who didn't read the information chapter (which is deleted now): I accidently deleted this story but thanks to the recovery option it wasn't totally gone, but all the favourites and follows were, so if you followed or favourited the story and it isn't in you alert list anymore, please refollow :) Thanks:)**

**Sooo, see you at the next chapter:) Reviews would be amazing, I'm happy about every one of them :)**


	15. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters**

Around noon I was starting to feel better. My voice was almost normal again and the coughs were less painful. So I decided to accompany my parents who went to support Kurt at Regionals, what kind of brother/boyfriend would I be if I missed it!

"So what do you think did Mr. Schue do with you number? You had that big kissing-solo, hadn't you?", Burt asked when we were on our way.

"Well, I did, he'll probably give it to one of the other guys, presumably Puck or Blaine and concerning the kiss, well, he'll just cut it I think."

"Good, we wouldn't want to see your boyfriend kissing another guy", Mum chuckled in a teasing tone.

At least I'll have an excuse why I won't kiss Kurt today, he can't get sick, too!

We were a little late when we finally arrived at the school, but luckily Mum and Burt had reserved seats after I told them I'll come, too.

The first group already started and I had to admit they were really good, although their dance moves could have been better, they were nothing against Mike and Brittany. _Advantage for us _I thought.

I almost dozed off while the second group performed, I was still a bit sleepy from the medication I took over the day, but the group was kinda lame.

Finally the New Directions went onstage and the familiar intro started playing. Kurt stepped to the front and started singing. He was really good and seemed much more authentic than when he sung the song with me. As I thought Mr. Schue gave my part to Blaine which was probably the best thing he could've done. Their stage chemistry is amazing, but I didn't expect anything different: they even have chemistry when they're so much as talking.

At the end of the chorus Kurt was totally into the song, pouring his heart out, but it looked like Blaine was as oblivious as ever, he sang his part flawlessly and there was emotion clearly in his voice but in comparison to Kurt it was nothing.

The song came to an end and Finn got ready to jump out of his seat and cheer but when the last notes faded he sat frozen in his seat. There on the stage were Kurt and Blaine... Kissing... and what a kiss it was, how can they have never kissed at practice and are so good at this. For the normal audience it seemed like a normal stage kiss but I saw the goofy grins on both of their faces and knew that it meant more for both of them. We are in deep trouble, there is no way that Kurt will keep his feelings a secret anymore.

After the award presentation I strolled over to my Glee Club to congratulate them. They all greeted me with big hugs but then took a few steps back, not wanting to catch my cold or whatever it was that knocked me out this morning.

A short time later Mr. Schue asked me to go look for Kurt and tell him that they'll leave in ten minutes, I thought I saw him going down one of the hallways so I figured he was in one of the empty classrooms. The first two doors I tried to open were locked but when I approached the third one I could swear I heard noises in this room.

I swung the door open.

"Kurt, I saw you going in here, Mr. Schue said- oh"

Yep, there was Kurt, arms wrapped around Blaine, face flushed and taking in Blaine's panicked face I knew exactly that I walked in on them making out.

Blaine immediately pushed Kurt away and started apologizing:  
"I'm so sorry Finn, I didn't mean to, please I would never -"

"Kurt! Are you crazy?" I yelled "How can you do this, do you know what happens when the others find out. How can you do this to me!"

"Please, Finn, It's my fault, I shouldn't have kissed back, I'm so terribly sorry, don't blame Kurt"

Oh, Blaine still thinks this is about the cheating, maybe we should enlighten him, but I was to upset to do so at the moment.

"Oh no, Blaine, I know exactly who's to blame here. Gosh, Kurt, I never thought you could be like this! "

Just as Blaine wanted to apologize again Kurt suddenly snapped:  
"FINN, CALM DOWN! BLAINE, SHUT UP, I'M NOT CHEATING ON FINN, BECAUSE WE'RE NOT DATING!"

A few seconds of silence, then a very confused "Wait, what?"

KURT:

"Wait, What?", Blaine asked sounding beyond confused and if the situation wasn't so nerve wracking I'd probably swoon over how cute he looked.

"We aren't dating. We pretended to, yes, but we didn't actually date. And well, Finn isn't gay, either", I explained and waited for Blaine's reaction.

"So I didn't make you a cheater?", he asked, relieved.

"No, You didn't", I assured him and took his hand.

"Well, you have a lot of explaining to do! Both of you!", he demanded and Finn and I nodded.

"I'll text Rachel so she can tell Mr. Schue that we take the car home, we'll explain everything there."

We walked to the car and once we were driving Blaine, who sat between Finn and me, hand in mine again, looked at us expectantly.

"Okay, explain!"

And so we did. We told him the whole story, from Rachel freaking Finn out over my idea to make him jealous to the fact that we don't really know what to do.

"While I don't really approve what you did to Rachel, you probably should've come clean and talk about you feelings, I can understand why you did it, I know how Rachel can be. To you Kurt", He began seriously and I suddenly was very nervous, what it he thought it was really crappy and pathetic and didn't want to be with me anymore, even as just friends!

"I think it's ridiculously cute that you wanted to make me jealous! I'm kinda flattered, although it _was _a little extreme, don't you think? I mean, dating you step brother? Really? But well, it brought us together, so I'm okay with it. Well if you still want to be with me what I assume, because you kissed me like that ans -"

I cut him off with a short kiss. "You talk to much!", I teased "But it has to be official Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend? Well at least in secrecy until we figure out a way to come clean?"

"I'd love to", he grinned "And for our problem, let's find a solution, we still have a good our to drive.

"Well, we could use the situation of me walking in on you as a reason for us to to break up."  
"Nope", Blaine interjected, "That would make Kurt a cheater and me a realtionship-destroyer. I don't want that for either of us"

Finn nodded thoughtfully.  
"What if Finn just says that e is actually straight and was only confused?", Blaine suggested.

"I was thinking about that, too", I replied "But it would be suspicious if we started dating so soon after Finn and my "Break-Up. I think we should come out clean! Rachel will forgive you, Finn, She'll be pissed at the beginning, yes, but she'll come around. Please!" Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I'll think about it, okay? You're right, but I can't to it yet, give me some time, please."

I looked to Blaine asking him with a glance if it was okay for him and he agreed.

"Okay, do it when you're ready", I said and smiled at my step-brother encouragingly.

The rest of the ride Blaine and I cuddled up on the backseat and enjoyed each other's presence while Blaine played a game on his phone.

Maybe things will finally start looking up. Suddenly Blaine stirred

"You wanted to tell me something"

"What do you mean?"

"Last Friday, you told me you'll tell me what's going on with Karofsky later. Can you tell me now?", he pouted slightly so I quickly took out my phone and sent Karofsky a text.

**To Dave K.**

**Can I tell Blaine about our talk the other day? He won't tell, I promise!**

**Kurt**

"Wait a moment", I told my boyfriend. _Boyfriend!_

"Come on, don't change the subject", Blaine's pout grew bigger.

"I'm not changing the subject I'm trying to get the approval to tell you!", I said and pressed a small kiss on his stuck out bottom lip.

A minute later I got a reply saying that telling Blaine was okay, but he should be the only one. I quickly texted back and pocketed my phone.

"Okay, well, Karofsky is gay.", I simply stated, after I made sure Carole and Dad are engrossed in their own conversation and Finn was asleep.  
"What?", Blaine hissed. "That's why he bullied us?"

"Yes, he apologized and I actually forgave him. I'm tired of the fighting and he promised he would not bother me anymore so I don't see the reason to hold a grudge against him. I even suggested that I'd help him if he has any questions or worries. I don't know if that's the best thing to do or a former bully, but I know that I wished to have someone to talk to when I came out." I finished with a sad little smile.

"You're amazing, Kurt! Really. What you do for him is so brave and shows you're beautiful heart", Blaine smiled and our lips met in a soft sweet kiss.

* * *

**AN: I'm back! I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting, but I was pretty busy the last week. **

**I still hope you liked this chapter:) Blaine found out and now Klaine is offical, well for Kurt, Blaine and Finn:D**

**In the next chapter some more people will find out about those two dating and it gets harder for Blaine to see Furt all couple-y.**

**I hope I'll be able to update the next chapter sooner, but I can't promise anything:)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favourites :D**

**See you at the next chapter :) Please leave a review:) **


End file.
